City Break
by Nyx Narcohypnia
Summary: Ten years after Alex first worked for MI6, he's still working for them. His latest assignment brings a blast from the past, will Alex be able to keep up his professional act?  A/N I've rated this an M for a future chapter which will be very sexual
1. Very James Bond

**A/N: Alex is ten years older than when he first worked for MI6 (Stormbreaker) and Scorpia Rising never happened to him, basically because I haven't read it yet. Feedback would be great. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What is your name?"<p>

He had been asked this more times than he could even remember. The answer to the question, whenever asked to him, was always different. There were very few people who knew his real identity, but that was an occupational hazard. He had very few real friends, and they were all unknown. Well, not entirely unknown. They just weren't associated with him. That was for their own protection, and he had made certain those people were to never be associated with him. For the past ten years, this had been his life. Just fourteen years old when he first began, and he'd been adamant that he would not spend his life like this; despite the fact that both his father and uncle had been in this line of work. The reason he'd continued to do this was because it paid well and he was good at it. His uncle had raised him to do this. It was natural to him.

"Rider, Mrs Jones wants to see you."

Alex Rider was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the young man speaking to him. The man was only a year younger than Alex himself. He wasn't a field agent, he was a "paper pusher". Alex couldn't help feeling sorry for him, getting into this business so young. He knew that this young man would be known as a banker by his family and friends, working for the Royal and General Bank. This was a lie. In reality, this young man worked at MI6, keeping paperwork organised and making sure everything was efficient.

"Thank you, Smith. And if you could get a copy of the paperwork from my last mission on my desk, I would appreciate it."

"Yes, sir."

Sir. The title made Alex feel far older than his twenty-four years. He ran a hand through his hair absent-mindedly as Smith left the room, his thoughts now turned to questioning what Mrs Jones wanted. Most likely my next assignment, he thought somewhat bitterly. This wasn't the worst job he could possibly have, he had seen most of the world, he was paid well and it kept him fit. Unfortunately for him, what he had seen of the world wasn't nice, he never had the time to make use of his money and he couldn't meet a girl to impress with his fitness. He slowly got to his feet, and walked out of his office to go and meet with Mrs Jones.

* * *

><p>"Alex, how pleasant to see you again."<p>

"Mrs Jones." He gave a small nod in greeting to her.

"Please sit, I have your next assignment."

Alex sat down opposite her. This used to be Alan Blunt's office, but he had retired two years ago. Mrs Jones had taken his place at the head of MI6. Even Alex could agree that it had been a smart choice, Mrs Jones knew how to run a tight ship and she took as good care of her agents as she could possibly, given that they were all in a dangerous line of work.

"Where will I be going?"

"New York. This is a simple assignment, especially for someone with your abilities. All you need to do is protect someone, and keep an eye out for trouble."

"If it's so simple, can I ask why it's being assigned to me and not one of the less experienced agents who could do with the experience?"

Mrs Jones' lips almost curved into a smile. She never actually smiled, just almost. Alex always managed to make her do this, they had known one another for ten years. They had quite a history together, Alex had even broken into her home to kill her once. He knew more about Mrs Jones than anyone else at MI6, but he never spoke about anything he knew of her. She returned the courtesy, never speaking of Alex's personal life.

"You are being assigned this particular one because you were asked for."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Asked for?"

"Yes, as in the person in need of a bodyguard requested you. We wouldn't normally assign our agents to play bodyguard, as well you know, but the person is very well known and is in some potential danger; this danger will not only end the person's life but it would destroy a lot of the rainforests in South America."

"What's the damage?"

"The person is a reporter, and has written articles concerning the PFP terrorist group. You are familiar with them?"

Alex shook his head. He was aware of many terrorist groups, and had had meetings with many of them in his missions. This one, however, was unknown to him.

"PFP stands for People For People. They want to wipe out "space wasters", like the rainforests and such they believe, and create a modern world where only people stand. A modern world for the modern person."

"Sounds stupid."

"I thought you might think that."

"So I just have to play bodyguard to this person, and do basic investigations to see if I can find anyone associated with the PFP, and report back?"

"Yes."

"Has Smithers been told I have a new mission?"

"Yes, he has prepared some things for you. When you leave this room, you are to go straight to his office to receive them."

"Do you have my briefing here, or is it on my desk?"

"It'll be on your desk by now."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow evening, arriving in New York on Wednesday at 10am."

"And how long is this assignment?"

"About a month, I should imagine."

"Alright." Alex stood up to leave. He liked going to see Mr Smithers, he was always a fun visit. "Goodbye, Mrs Jones."

"Oh, Alex, just one more thing."

He turned to face her again. "Yes?"

"You won't be a typical bodyguard. You are undercover. We don't want the PFP to know we're investigating them, or that the person is under protection. If they know it, they might not act and we won't be able to get them."

"Alright, what will I be?"

"A boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, you will be undercover as this woman's boyfriend."

"Alright. Goodbye, Mrs Jones."

"Goodbye, Alex. And good luck."

Alex nodded at her and left the room. Mrs Jones opened the file on her desk, it contained all of the tiniest little details about this assignment. She hadn't told him who the person he would be protecting is. He hadn't asked. This was a tedious assignment to give to Alex, he was used to receiving the hardest ones, the damn near impossible ones. He would meet the person in two days anyway, and he would know why it had to be him. She shut the file, and sent for another agent for another mission, Alex forgotten for now.

* * *

><p>"Alex, my dear boy! How are you?"<p>

"I'm well, thank you Mr Smithers. How are you doing?"

"I'm just swell, old boy! Now, I've been told you have a very simple mission this time.."

"Yes."

"Well, you know me, I can't have you going off without some gadgets. Wouldn't like you coming home in pieces."

Alex grinned at him. He always enjoyed visiting Smithers.

"What have you got for me this time?"

Smithers took out several items for a box marked "AR". Alex's personal gadget box. "I have your usual stuff. A phone, which has a direct line to Mrs Jones' office."

"Press the call button three times?"

"Yes, glad you remember. And press the end call button three times to set off a smoke bomb."

"I remember. What else?"

"Sunglasses."

"Sunglasses?"

"They look like normal sunglasses, of course. But if you press the middle part here, where they sit on your nose.." He pushed the glasses onto Alex's face, pressing the middle part as if he was simply pushing Alex's glasses up for him. Suddenly, Alex could see everthing that Smithers had in his pockets.

"Good, don't you think? It's summer and I know it gets sunny in New York, so I thought they could be useful."

"Very cool, Mr Smithers." Alex grinned as he took off the glasses, putting them back in their case.

"I also have one of your favourites, the small bomb coins."

"Excellent, they really do come in useful."

"They certainly have served you well in the past, I'm very proud of them."

"You should be." Alex picked up the small case, it contained five American coins. They weren't really coins, they were small bombs, just enough to blow open locks and such. They'd been extremely useful to him in the past and Smithers usually supplied him with them now. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it. Oh, and your usual gun, of course."

Alex couldn't help smiling as he picked up his gun. It was definitely his favourite, light and effective. It hardly made a sound when he pulled the trigger. He'd chosen it when he was eighteen, he'd never been allowed a gun in the four years before that. Of course, he'd had to do weapons training with the SAS when he turned eighteen, but it had been worth it. He hadn't needed to do it, he already knew how to handle weapons thanks to Scorpia.

"Thank you, Mr Smithers." Alex said as he picked up his few items.

"No problem. And Alex.." Smithers looked up at him. "Please be careful. This might seem like a simple mission, but the PFP mean business."

"I'll be fine, I always am. I've probably been in worse situations than they could possibly throw at me. Goodbye." Alex smiled at him before he turned and left the office.

Smithers sat down at his desk, looking at the box marked "AR". He'd always liked Alex Rider, but he'd never thought it had been good of MI6 to throw him into their world. Now Alex was twenty four, he was taller and broader than when they'd first met. He was an attractive young man, and should really be doing something else. He should be out having a normal life, with a pretty girlfriend and lots of friends. MI6 had stolen that chance from Alex, and pushed him into a world where there is little chance of getting out of it. Smithers couldn't help still fretting a little, as if Alex were still just fourteen years old.

* * *

><p>Alex arrived at his flat, home at last. His flat was modern, and although he wasn't really home all that often, it was obviously his flat. A photo was magnetised to the fridge, it was of him and Jack. He smiled sadly as he passed it, wondering how Jack Starbright was doing. She'd taken care of him after Ian Rider had died, right up until Alex was eighteen. He'd chosen to move out of his uncle's house then, and told Jack that he was selling the house. He had offered for her to find a flat with him, but he had known she would decline. Jack had moved to Paris two months later, and he'd barely seen her since. He always visited her when he was in France, just to catch up with her. She came over to London to visit him every once in a while. It was nice that through everything, he had kept up his closeness with Jack.<p>

Another photo sat next to it, of Alex and Tom. Tom had been Alex's best mate for eleven years, and even now they maintained this. The photo had been taken three years ago, on Alex's twenty first birthday. They'd gone to visit Jerry, Tom's older brother, and gone parachuting to mark the special occasion. They were in the plane, just before they jumped. They were smiling, their hair absolutely everywhere with the wind. Alex hoped to see Tom soon, he hadn't seen him for at least two months.

Alex moved through his kitchen, putting a bag of shopping that he'd picked up on the way home on the counter. He placed his bag of gadgets on the coffee table in the living room, and sat himself down on the sofa. He knew how he'd spend tonight and how he'd spend tomorrow. He couldn't say he was excited about it, because he wasn't. Tonight would be spent cooking himself some dinner, watching the football game and beginning packing. Tomorrow would be spent finishing packing, double and triple checking he had everything, and then getting to the airport to fly out to New York. Fantastic, he thought gloomily.

After sitting for what seemed like a lifetime, he dragged himself to his feet and moved back into the kitchen to make himself dinner. His life, most would think, should be exciting and never dull. James Bond was an agent, his life was action packed and full of satisfaction. James Bond and his life are fictional, Alex thought bitterly as he threw the pasta into the pan.


	2. Meeting An Old Friend

Alex had woken up late, which irritated him. He'd carefully planned out his day so that he wouldn't have to rush, and now he was two hours behind his own set schedule. He'd read through his briefing, which he'd picked up on the way out of MI6 yesterday. The briefing had all of the finer details he'd need to be able to pull off this mission. You wouldn't think the kind of shoes a man wears could blow an agent's cover, but Alex had almost been gunned down for wearing Nike trainers instead of unbranded. The woman he'd be protecting had obviously spoken to someone, specifying the kind of man that she would have as a boyfriend. It seemed to Alex that the woman had basically described him. "Fair haired, quite tall. Good shoulders. Reasonable dress sense, nothing to flash. Jeans and t-shirt kind of guy. Wouldn't say no to a tattoo." Alex had no tattoos, no piercings, nothing to make him stand out. The easiest way to identify him was a scar over his heart, where he'd once been shot by a sniper. Most people didn't know this.

He thought for a moment and decided to give Jenny Heldings a call. Jenny worked for MI6, she took care of disguises. If this woman "wouldn't say no to a tattoo", then Alex would get one.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jenny, it's Alex."

"Favourite colour, favourite animal and what is the middle name I give, plus my actual middle name?"

"Blue, dog, Amelia and Helen."

"Thank you. Alex, how are you?"

"I'm well thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm great, thank you! What can I do for you?"

"A tattoo."

"Can't you just go to a tattoo studio like everyone else?"

"Very funny, Jenny. You know why I need you to do it."

"How long is the mission?"

"About a month."

"A month? Alright, that I can manage. When do you leave?"

"My flight is at 10pm tonight."

"10pm? You really do leave it to the last minute to give me a call!"

"Sorry, I was only given the assignment last night and I'm preparing. I read through my briefing and realised a tattoo would be a good addition."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll be at your home in about half an hour. You better be ready for me, because-"

"I'm ready, I'll see you in half an hour."

"See you soon, Alex."

"See you soon, Jenny."

Alex hung up and looked around his flat. It looked like a bomb had hit it, his clothes everywhere from him choosing which clothes he was taking with him. His dirty dishes from last night and this morning sat in the sink. He sighed as he began to move his clothes, knowing that Jenny liked a tidy working environment. He'd tackle the dishes in a minute.

* * *

><p>"Alex, sit still!"<p>

"Sorry, it tickles.."

"I don't care if it burns, you sit still, you naughty boy!"

Alex couldn't help snorting with laughter. He enjoyed Jenny's company, she was a lovely woman with a lot of talent. She was twice Alex's age, and had taken to him in a motherly way. She told him off a lot for fidgeting and the likes. She was giving him a tribal tattoo across his right shoulder, stopping halfway down his bicep. She'd been working on it for almost two hours now, but she was almost done.

"Now remember, you can't get this wet for the next 12 hours, or it'll come off."

"Are you sure it'll last a month?"

"It should last about two months, actually. I'm using strong stuff here."

It amused him, thinking of returning home next month and possibly seeing Tom. Tom would probably get the shock of his life if he saw Alex with a tattoo.

"There you go, all done." Jenny smiled at him, turning away to pack away her kit. "No, leave it off."

Alex stopped in his tracks, his shirt half on, half off. "Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" he asked as he removed the shirt from himself again.

"I might as well. You need to leave the shirt off for at least 20 minutes, just while that last part is drying properly. Try not to brush your shoulder against anything, I don't want that smudging."

"Yes, mum."

"Cheeky." Jenny smiled at him though. She really liked Alex, and she wished she didn't know him. He'd been thrown into this world and stayed because he knew nothing else. His eyes were so much older than his years, he'd seen too much. "Be careful, won't you?"

"I promise to come home and call you last minute for my next assignment."

"You're lucky I had no important work today."

"I know, thank you Jenny."

"It's quite alright. I must be off, I have some other agents to work my magic on. Behave yourself."

"I'll see you in a month." Alex grinned as he showed her out the door. He checked out the temporary tattoo in the mirror. It looked real, it even looked like he'd had it for at least a year. He'd asked Jenny to inform Mrs Jones of the tattoo, so she could add it to his fake identity profile. He wasn't replacing anyone, but the person he was protecting held a high profile and it would be noticed that she had a new "boyfriend". Mrs Jones, or more likely the young agent Smith, would make necessary calls to give Alex his fake history. Alex had already read through his fake history. He was a Cambridge graduate, had studied politics and environmental law. He wanted to make a difference. His mother was a care home worker, and his father was a salesman. He'd gone to Cambridge on a scholarship. He liked extreme sports. He'd taught himself Spanish and French. He'd met "her" years ago, at Wimbledon when they'd been a ball boy and girl, where they both lived. He'd lost contact with her when she moved to America, but they'd bumped into each other two months ago and began seeing each other. Now he was going out to America to visit her, while he had the time off. His name was Alex Paine. Seemed simple enough to Alex.

* * *

><p>She looked out of the window, looking out at New York City. She hadn't grown up here, she was English. She'd moved to San Francisco when she was fifteen, and then to New York when she was eighteen. She'd gone to university here, or "college" as the Americans called it. Her apartment was only one bedroom, but Alex Paine would be staying here with her.<p>

"Miss, Mr Paine's flight has just left Heathrow. He will arrive in the morning."

"Thank you, George. Have you arranged for a car to pick him up?"

"Yes, he will be brought here and I have made the dinner reservations you asked for."

"8pm?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. You may go home now, if you like."

"Thank you, miss. Have a nice evening."

"And you, George."

It had been a long time since she'd seen him. She wondered if Mrs Jones had told him, would he know who he was going to see by now? Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>Alex was flying economy class. It never bothered him how he he travelled, there was always worse ways he could travel. He'd spent most of the flight seemingly reading a book, but it was just a disguised book. He was actually going over his fake history, making sure he knew every little detail. It was just part of his job. Now he only had an hour left of his flight, and had closed his eyes. He had a window seat, which was his preference. He had a fake passport, with the name Alex Paine on it. He'd briefly spoken to the woman sat next to him earlier, when she'd asked him about his book. He'd told her it was 101 Ways to Improve the Environment in the Home. It was what the cover said. She had asked him what he was going to New York for, he'd told her to see his girlfriend. The woman, Karen Leeman, had smiled at him. Young love, she had thought. She was going to New York for a holiday with her husband and daughter, who were sat two rows in front of her and Alex. Karen had fallen asleep, and Alex was pretending to do the same.<p>

Alex was being shaken, "Alex! Wake up!" His eyes were suddenly open, his instinct kicking in.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Look!"

Alex looked out the window, New York in sight. Karen had woken him in excitement, and because their flight was almost over. For once, Alex had actually fallen asleep. He smiled at Karen. He thought it must be nice, being a normal person. She was clearly excited to be entering New York, she'd told him earlier that she'd never been before. Alex Paine had never been to New York either, but Alex Rider had. The seatbelt sign came on, and Alex found himself finally interested in this assignment. It wouldn't be long now, and he'd meet this mysterious woman who was his "girlfriend". He buckled up, and prepared for the descent into JFK airport. He knew he had special clearance, wherever he went in the world, for his luggage. This was because he had a gun in there. His luggage would be examined by someone, and the authorities would be made aware. He had a special mark on his passport, which would be scanned and verfied when he went through passport control.

"Here we go, New York City!"

Alex grinned at Karen as the plane really began to drop height. Alex Paine was in New York, visiting his girlfriend. 24 hours from now, it would be in the gossip columns of major magazines in America.

* * *

><p>Alex went through passport control with ease, and picked up his suitcase. He moved through the airport, seeing Karen Leeman and her family trying to hail a taxi. He walked over, hailing a taxi for them. "It's about confidence." he said to them, smiling. "Have a nice time in New York, Karen."<p>

"You too, Alex! And thank you. You have fun seeing your girlfriend!"

"I will."

He watched them get into the taxi, and give the driver the name of their hotel. He could see Karen's husband, she had told Alex that his name was Mark, asking her questions. Most likely, Mark was asking who Alex was. Alex moved to hail a taxi for himself, he knew where he needed to go. But, then he saw a man stood next to a nice, black car with a card reading "Alex Paine". Alex walked over to him.

"You Alex Paine?"

"Where are you to take me?"

"Kilmen Apartments, apartment number 1506 is where you'll be staying with your girlfriend."

"Correct, let's go."

The man wasn't someone Alex knew, but only so many people would know exactly where Alex was going. The man put Alex's suitcase in the boot, and Alex got in the back seat of the car. The two men didn't speak for the entire journey, which wasn't a long one. They suddenly came to a stop outside a huge apartment building. It was modern and clearly quite an expensive place to live. The driver got out of the car, and went straight to the boot to get Alex's suitcase out. Alex got out of the car, taking the suitcase from him. "Thanks." he said as he handed the man a $50 note, even though he knew the man would have already been paid to collect Alex.

"Thank you very much, sir." The man smiled genuinely at him. Alex nodded at him, and went into the apartment building, walking into a small reception area.

"Hello sir, how can I help?" A young woman greeted him. She must help out with managing the building.

"Yes, I'm looking for apartment 1506."

The woman typed something into the computer at the desk. "Alex Paine?"

"Yes."

"Great, she's expecting you. It's on the 9th floor, the elevator is just there. You'll need this.." She handed him a key card. "It's just for access to other parts of the building. There's a pool on the roof, you'll need the key card to get up there. It gives you access to the laundry rooms, in and out of the building between 12pm and 6am, and that particular one belongs to apartment 1506, so it's your key into the apartment."

"Okay, thank you."

"I just need you to sign this, to say you've got the apartment's spare key and will pay for any damage or loss of the key. It's also to say you're officially living in the building for the next 30 days."

Alex signed the paper, picking up the key. "Thank you. Lift over there, right? See you around."

"See you around, Mr Paine." She smiled at him.

Alex walked into the lift, pressing the button for floor nine. He was finally about to know who would be his "girlfriend". He shifted his carry on bag, a simple shoulder bag, so that the bag rested on his hip. He was actually a little nervous. The problem with pretending to be a couple was that you had to match one another. People questioned things more if you didn't quite fit together. He didn't know what this woman looked like, what nationality she was, or even her name. The lift suddenly pinged, announcing his arrival to the 9th floor. Alex walked out of the lift, into a corridor. He could see apartment 1506 at the end of the corridor and walked quickly to it. To anyone watching, they would think he was excited to be seeing his girlfriend for the first time in a while.

He put the key card into the slot, not hesitating or knocking. If his girlfriend lived here, he would not hesitate or knock when going into her apartment. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out jokingly. He heard an excited squeal from what he thought was the bedroom. He shut the front door and took in his surroundings. A modern apartment, very clearly owned by a woman who wasn't always home. Alex went to the window, except it was the wall. One of the walls for the living room was just a window. There was a fantastic view of the city from here, and Alex thought this assignment wasn't so bad.

"Hey handsome."

Alex turned suddenly at the voice. He knew her voice. He hadn't seen her for eight years, but he'd know her voice anywhere. She flew at him, practically jumping into his arms. He hugged her tightly, laughing and swinging her around. He set her back down, taking in the sight of her for the first time in years. She'd barely changed.

"Pleasure to see you again."

"Oh haha, always the joker."

"Seriously though.. It's bloody fantastic to see you again."

"It's great to see you again too." She grinned at him. "I'm sorry you have to be stuck with me for a month. This must be such a dull assignment to you."

"It just got more interesting. I get to spend a month with you."

"That you do. I've made dinner reservations for tonight, our first date." She winked cheekily at him as she went into the kitchen. "Want a drink?" she shouted to him.

"You know what I drink!"

"Right, coke, yeah?"

"Yeah."

He looked out the window wall again, a grin on his face. This assignment was definitely much more interesting now. He was going to spend the next month with her, the first he'd seen of her in eight years. Not only that, but he was going to be her "boyfriend". He couldn't deny he'd had a great interest in her when they were younger. But, he knew how much more dangerous this assignment was now. Last time she'd been involved in anything he'd had to do with MI6, she'd almost been killed. He had personal attachment to her. At least their "relationship" would be believable. It really was good to see Sabina Pleasure again.


	3. Already Famous

Alex awoke suddenly, blinded for a moment by the sun streaming through the window wall. It took him a moment to remember where he was, but he had been sleeping on the comfortable sofa in Sabina Pleasure's apartment. He quickly checked the clock on the wall, it was 8:30am. He relaxed again, sinking into the pillows of the sofa. Sabina must still be in bed, he thought. He ran over the memory of last night, trying to remember everything. They'd gone to a nice restaurant, dressed smart casual. Sabina was a recognised reporter, and had been given a nice table at the restaurant. The food had been nice and they'd drank a nice, white wine. Alex didn't drink much, being intoxicated could affect him too much when he was supposed to be working. Being with Sabina didn't make it feel like work though.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt you, but are you Sabina Pleasure?"

"Yes, I am" Sabina smiled at the woman.

"Oh I just love you! I always read your articles, and your column. Could I trouble you for an autograph?"

"Sure", Sabina took the woman's pen and napkin, signing it.

"Thanks so much! And if I could be so bold, he is quite delicious." The woman indicated to Alex. Alex smiled, embarrassed a little, and looked down to his own napkin.

"I certainly think so." Sabina smirked, looking at Alex.

"Well, thanks again. I can't wait for your book to come out, and uh.. Good luck with Mr..?"

"Paine. Alex Paine." Alex spoke confidently.

"Mr Paine. Enjoy your dinner." The woman grinned like a starstruck schoolgirl, and left them.

"Do you get that a lot?" Alex asked.

"Not loads, but enough." she shrugged.

They spent the evening wining and dining, leaving the restaurant at 11pm. Sabina didn't realise they were being photographed together, but Alex knew. He was used to being watched now. He stayed in character, wrapping his arm around Sabina's shoulders and kissing her gently on the side of her head. She gave a gentle smile as he opened the door for her into the taxi so they could go back to her apartment.

Alex thought about everything last night, and couldn't think of a single moment when they hadn't acted like they were dating. And the woman who'd asked for Sabina's autograph would soon be telling everyone she knew that she'd met Sabina Pleasure, who had been on a date with a tall, fair haired man. Their cover was in place, and effectively, as far as Alex could see. He threw the cover off himself, grabbing a pair of jeans and a Ramones shirt. Alex went into the bathroom, had a quick shower and got dressed. He went back into the living room, it was 8:45am. Sabina was still nowhere to be found. He decided to have a wander downstairs, to find a newspaper and maybe go to Starbucks.

"Sabina, I've gone in search of a newspaper and a frapaccino. I should be back by 10am at the latest. See you soon." Alex wrote the note out, leaving it on the kitchen counter for Sabina to find when she got up. He pulled on his shoes, a pair similar to Converse Hi Tops, but unbranded. Alex Paine cared about people as much as the environment, and wore nothing made in the cruelty of Chinese sweat shops. He couldn't help rolling his eyes a little at the pretentious manners of his current identity. Nevertheless, he grabbed his key card and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Alex was stood with an unfamiliar man in the lift. Clearly an American man, in his early 40's. He must be one of the residents of the building, possibly on his way out to work.<p>

"Good morning."

"Morning." Alex nodded his head slightly towards the man. He'd been somewhat surprised at the politeness, Americans hadn't usually been so polite in his experience with them.

"You must be that boyfriend of Sabina's, huh?"

Alex was surprised that the man knew of him already. "Yes. Alex Paine."

"Well, it's great that she's met a guy. I'm John, by the way. John Manson."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you. Hopefully we'll bump into each other again, I'd like to make sure you're treating Sabina right."

"I assure you I am, sir."

"Call me John."

"John."

"Right, just she's a lovely girl, that Sabina, and she deserves a guy who knows what he's got. I'm quite protective of her. I live just two doors down, so give me a knock if you ever need a hand with anything."

"Thank you. I will."

"Good guy. Gotta be gone, work won't do itself unfortunately." John laughed as he left the lift, Alex slowly following him out. Alex shook his head in amazement as John left the building, waving goodbye to the young woman behind the desk, the same one who had welcomed Alex to the building. Alex walked over to the front desk to speak to the young woman. Although he'd been to New York on a few occasions, he wasn't completely familiar with his surroundings yet. He did have a full intention to do as his note said, get a newspaper and a frapaccino. But, he wanted to familiarise himself with his immediate area, find easy escape routes (in case they were needed), and see what kind of buildings were in this area. Not all buildings were what they seemed, Alex knew this, but why miss the obvious through simply not looking?

"Good morning, Mr Paine. Can I help you with anything?"

"Good morning, uh.." Alex realised he didn't know the woman's name.

"Jenna." She helped him out with a smile. He couldn't deny she had excellent customer service.

"Jenna. Could you tell me where's the nearest place I can get a newspaper, and where the nearest Starbucks is, please?"

"Coffee nut, huh? Don't worry, you'll fit in around here alright. Okay, the closest place for a newspaper is the newspaper stand just around the corner, and there's a Starbucks two minutes down from that stand."

"Alright, thanks."

"Anything else I can help with?"

"No, that's it thank you."

"Okay, have a pleasant morning, Mr Paine."

"You too, Jenna."

* * *

><p>Alex walked calmly, confidently. He was just another man in this huge city, no one paid him any attention. It was almost 9am, and there were a lot of people walking the streets. That was the problem with cities like New York though, the people traffic was always the same. It was always manic. He was taking in his surroundings, anyone watching him would think he was just being a little touristy. In reality, he was doing a brief check of the immediate area. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, the newest building was 5 years old at least and there weren't loads of businesses around here. It was a more residential area. There were coffee shops, cafes, restaurants, shops for your supermarket needs; nothing that Alex could find danger in.<p>

He found the newspaper stand easily, it was only a two minute walk from the apartment building. He chose a newspaper that would cover everything from major news to the gossip columns. He handed over a $5 note to pay for the paper, the man seemed to be staring at him intently. Alex frowned a little in confusion at him.

"You not Alex Paine by any chance are ya?" The man spoke with a heavy, stereotypical New Yorker accent. This man was a born New Yorker, he had probably lived here his entire life and barely left. He would die still living in this city. Alex was thrown off guard when the man knew his "name".

"Who wants to know?"

The man pulled a gossip magazine down, showing it to Alex. The front page had a photo of him and Sabina leaving the restaurant last night. He'd been right, they had been watched. The photo looked convincing to Alex, he had his arm around Sabina's shoulders and was clearly giving her a gentle kiss. Sabina looked happy. Really happy. Alex couldn't decide if they were both in character or not.

"You're dating that reporter?"

"Yeah. Sabina."

"S'alright for some lucky guys, huh?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, I guess it is. Could I take that as well, please?"

"$4.50."

Alex handed over another $5 note, telling the man to keep the change. It seemed mad to Alex, he'd been in America less than 24 hours and already his face was splashed on the front of a magazine. He knew that MI6 would already be aware, they'd be watching carefully. They'd probably had a hand in some of it. It was what they wanted to happen, Alex to be throw into the limelight, shown as a boyfriend. A bodyguard would be hidden in the shadows, Alex wouldn't be. It was how he'd be unnoticed as a walked further down, and he found the Starbucks. It was busy, but not full. Alex decided to sit in there for a while, and get a good feel for the general people of the area. He shifted nervously when a couple of young woman noticed him and started whispering to one another. He wasn't used to being noticed, but his character wouldn't be used to it, so at least he didn't have to act.

"Hey, what can I get you today?" A young man asked him from behind the counter.

"Hey, could I get a venti mocha frapaccino?"

"Sure thing. You're English, right?"

"Uh.. Yeah."

"Cool, I haven't met many English people. Your accents are so cool."

"Thanks" Alex was amused by the young man. He couldn't be more than 19, and wasn't from New York. He had a southern accent. "Texas?"

The young man looked extremely surprised. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The accent."

"I don't have a strong Texan accent."

"Nah, I'd say you were from the outskirts of Texas."

"Yeah, that's right. You a language student or something?"

Alex shook his head. "No, I just have a good ear." He handed over a $10 note. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, sir!"

Sir. That word again. Alex took his drink, choosing a seat close to the window, with a good view of the room. He threw the newspaper onto the small table in front of his armchair, deciding to read what the gossip magazine had said about him and Sabina first. He opened the magazine out to the centre pages, a full spread of him and Sabina in front of him. There were a few photos, the one from the front page the largest. There was a photo of Sabina, on a night out with some friends of hers. "Party girl to settle down?", the caption underneath it read. Alex shook his head in amusement. There was a photo of himself, the same photo from his fridge of himself and Tom, from when they had gone parachuting. Tom had been cut out of the photo, replaced with Smith, the young agent from the office. This was obviously a safety measure put in place by Alex, Tom could not be photographed with Alex by anyone unauthorised. MI6 must have contacted the CIA and arranged this particular stunt. Alex began to read the article.

"PAINE AND PLEASURE, A PERFECT MIX?" Even the title made Alex want to burst out laughing, but he couldn't draw attention to himself right now. He read on.

"Last night, it was confirmed that Sabina Pleasure, celebrated reporter of New York, has found herself a tasty dish! Fellow Brit Alex Paine is a Cambridge graduate, having studied politics and environmental law. Pleasure was interviewed herself two weeks ago, for her book (to be released in 3 weeks!), and when asked if she had a boyfriend she replied "We'll see." It would appear that the ever lovely reporter has been holding back, as the picture shows her leaving a restaurant with Paine just last night. Lois James was glad to speak to our undercover photographer, having spoken to the couple as they dined. "Well, I saw Sabina Pleasure and I just HAD to go and ask for her autograph! Who knows when you're going to get another chance like that? So I went over and asked her, she was so lovely, she made no fuss at all! I told her I couldn't wait for her book, and wished her luck with this guy, I had no idea who he was, and then he just introduced himself to me as if he didn't realise who he was dining with! He's a very good looking guy, seems lovely! It was very obvious they're a couple, they made each other laugh a lot. There was conversation flowing and they seemed so comfortable together! Oh I'd love to hear wedding bells!" Well that is quite a story from Lois James! Who knows, could party girl Pleasure hang up the shots belt for Paine? Only time will tell, and I bet all you readers are just DYING for the full story!"

Alex finished reading, and had to take a sip of his drink to stop himself from laughing. He had to admit, this was good. His "relationship" with Sabina was believable, and on every news stand in New York City, possibly across the country. He realised the two young woman who'd noticed him before had moved to the chairs closest to him. They were still whispering together. They suddenly realised he was looking at them, so he smiled. They burst into giggles, and he couldn't deny how much it amused him. One of them came over, indicating to the seat opposite him.

"May I?"

"Of course." He indicated for her to sit.

"You're Alex Paine, aren't you?"

"Yes." He grinned at her. This was not a hard character to be. Alex Paine seemed to be well liked, so far. Still, he was an agent and was perfectly aware of everything. He could make an easy getaway, if the need arose.

"I'm a really huge fan of your girlfriend's!"

"Seems like a lot of people around here are."

"Are you really not aware of how popular she is?"

"I'm really not."

"How did you meet?"

"Is this an interview?"

"Well, not really. I do write for a small gossip column, but really it's not an interview." Alex considered these words for a moment. It wasn't an interview, but this young woman was clearly dying for all of the details that no one else had yet. Her status would soar overnight as a gossip columnist. Maybe he could help her out, and he wouldn't even need to lie. He could tell her exactly how him and Sabina had met.

"Don't sound so scared of me, I don't bite. I'll give you the story, and I give you my permission to wite about it if you choose."

"What? Wow, are you serious? Oh my God, that would mean so much to me!" She got out a notebook and a pen, eager for his words. He bit back more laughter.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Well, how did you meet Sabina? Forgive me, but you're not exactly known like she is. In fact, no one seems to know you at all."

"That's because they have no reason to. I'm a Cambridge graduate, I studied politics and environmental law. Now I help Greenpeace get laws passed and stuff. I met Sabina 10 years ago when we took part in Wimbledon, I was a ball boy and she was a ball girl."

"Really? 10 years ago? Wow, that's a long time to know someone. Did you guys keep in touch?"

"Well, after Wimbledon, I went to Cornwall with her and her family. I even went to the south of France with them for a week, during the summer holidays. But after that, her and her family moved out to America. We emailed every now and then, I also saw her that Christmas. Her and her parents stayed with my family that Christmas."

"Seems like you guys were pretty close, what happened?"

"Well, we saw each other a couple of times over the two years since I first met her, but after that.. Not so much. We were both just really busy, and we lost touch. It happens sometimes."

The woman nodded sympathetically. "So how did you guys reconnect?"

"Well, I was in a club in London, which is where I live, about two months ago and I saw her at the other end of the bar. She was having some trouble attracting the bartender, so I got her a drink and went over to her. She barely even recognised me at first, I've grown quite a bit since I was 16. But yeah, we spent the night catching up and it just sort of went from there."

"Wow, that's a pretty good story. So what about when you were teenagers?"

"What about when we were teenagers?"

"Well, was there anything going on between you then?"

Alex laughed, "No, no.. We were just teenagers, we were never together then. We were more focused on who could surf better."

"Out of interest, who can surf better?"

"Now? Me. Then? Sabina."

The young woman laughed, she seemed to be so happy to be getting a story. This might be her big break. Alex felt almost sorry that it was all fake, and he wasn't really Sabina's boyfriend. For this woman's story's sake, of course.

"Well, I think I can get a great column from that, thank you so much! Can I buy you a drink or anything?"

"No, don't worry yourself. I'm heading off now anyway. And you're welcome." Alex grinned at her and her friend as he left, waving to the young man who'd served him before. It was ridiculous how easily an agent slips into his given identities for assignments, but Alex had ten years of experience. You have to become your identity in a sense, to convince the world you are that person, or you could end up dead. Alex was careful to not be followed, he wasn't sure if any of Sabina's fans knew where she lived. He definitely didn't want any PFP members to follow him. Little did he know, he'd already bumped into some PFP members. The young women from Starbucks were already on the move, going back to their headquarters.


	4. Normality

Alex and Sabina spent the next two weeks together, doing things couples would typically do. If he was honest, Alex would normally be a little bored doing practically nothing, but he was perfectly content now. Him and Sabina had fallen back into their typical ways, and it surprised him how easily they had. They had been shopping together, with Alex carrying her bags for her. They'd gone out for dinner several times. They went to Starbucks every morning, Alex would joke about with Texas every time they saw each other. It highly amused Sabina to see Alex like that. Alex couldn't quite explain how he felt after the last two weeks, but he'd take a wild guess at saying it was happiness. Real happiness. He was used to rare, and temporary, moments of happiness; but the past two weeks had been constant. It hadn't all been fun, she'd had work and so had Alex. But, right now, they were sat outside Starbucks, rating the men and women that passed on their looks. It was a silly game that they'd played once as they sat outside a cafe in the south of France. Sabina had rated Alex as a twelve, but told him he'd be perfect in ten years.

"I was right, you know."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her statement. "What do you mean?"

"I said ten years ago, in France, that you'd be perfect in ten years. I was right."

"Oh? And how is that then, Miss Pleasure?"

"Well, for one thing, you're taller. You were only about 5"4 back then, you've gained 7 inches of height since. Your shoulders are broader, you're a bit more muscular.. You've just generally grown from an attractive teenager into a very attractive man."

Alex looked away from her, a slight blush creeping up his face. He finished his drink, and felt Sabina watching him. She seemed to do that an awful lot, and he couldn't quite figure out why. He thought it might be because he'd changed a lot since she'd last seen him. He had grown into a man. That wasn't the only thing though, he'd been through a lot since he'd last seen her. More people had died in front of him, some even by his own hand. Alex wasn't proud of parts of his career history, but it was just part of his job. He always had to remind himself that the people who had died by his hand were dangerous people that the world was better off without. He'd been told by Mrs Jones and various other agents that his attractive features sometimes threw enemies off for a moment.

"Alex?"

"Sorry, what?"

Sabina shook her head at him. He couldn't figure out what the expression on her face meant. "I just asked you if there's anything wrong. You've seemed really distant since you got here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I was." Alex frowned.

Sabina sighed, and sat back in her seat. He said nothing to her, it was obvious she was no longer in the mood to talk. Alex took to "working" instead, observing the general people around. He did this often, looking for anyone who could be suspicious. He hadn't really met anyone suspicious, other than the woman he'd told the story of how he'd met Sabina to. When he'd actually spoken to her, he hadn't found her suspicious, but it was when he thought back that he thought it was a little odd. The column had come out though, and it had seemed normal enough. Alex couldn't help feeling like something was staring him in the face, there was something he had missed.

* * *

><p>"Alex, hurry up!"<p>

Alex rolled his eyes. It seemed like they were even acting like a couple in the apartment now, where his "girlfriend" would get irrational and shout at him. He didn't know why she was shouting at him to hurry up in the shower, though. He'd only just got in the damn shower, he thought.

"Why?" he shouted.

"My mum and dad are in town, we're going for dinner with them!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know earlier, now hurry up! We're meeting them at 8pm-"

Alex didn't hear the rest. He stopped listening, he'd heard all he needed to hear. This could be problematic for his cover. Sabina's parents knew him, they'd taken him on holiday before. They knew him as Alex Rider, but they didn't know what he did. Sabina had never told them. They did, however, know he had no parents. He hoped they wouldn't let anything slip that might raise questions about his current identity. He finished showering, drying off a little before wrapping the towel around his waist. He sighed in frustration as he realised he'd left his clean clothes in the living room, and he'd have to pick out different ones anyway. He needed some appropriate clothing for dinner tonight.

Alex wandered out of the bathroom, shouting for Sabina just to see where she was. She didn't answer him. He went over to his suitcase, going through his clothes and trying to decide what to wear. Alex couldn't remember the last time he really cared what he was wearing. He didn't think he dressed badly, but he didn't really care much about looking fantastic. For some reason, he cared about looking good tonight. It had been a while since he'd seen Sabina's parents, and he was supposed to be her boyfriend now. Alex chose a nice shirt and a pair of jeans. He assumed she was in her room, and didn't see the point in going back into the bathroom if she wasn't in the room anyway, so he quickly pulled on his boxers and his nice jeans.

"Nice bum."

Alex closed his eyes, and hung his head. Bollocks, he thought.

"When did you get the tattoo?" Sabina had walked from the kitchen, which looked into the living room, and joined Alex. She traced the tattoo, and fake as it might be, it looked real. He couldn't deny that she looked massively interested in it. She really wouldn't say no to a tattoo.

"I got it the day I flew out here. Do you like it?"

"The DAY you flew out? It doesn't look new.."

"It's not real, Sab." Alex laughed. Jenny really was good.

"Seriously? Wow.. You spies have access to some brilliant stuff."

Alex shook his head at her, still amused. He spent the next half hour walking around shirtless, he didn't really know why. He'd once read a book on the psychology behind human dating, and within this book was how men do something known as "peacocking". They show themselves to be the best choice male amongst the females. He thought he might be peacocking right now, showing off his toned body and the tattoo that she seemed fond of, even if it wasn't real. He shook his head, he must be going mad. Alex finally pulled on his shirt and shoes, then him and Sabina left the apartment to meet her parents at the restaurant.

"Alex?" Sabina asked as they stood in the lift.

"Yeah?"

"I really do love the tattoo." They both looked away from each other, not knowing that they were smirking as much as each other.

* * *

><p>"Sabina!" Her parents called out as soon as Alex and Sabina stepped out of the cab. They were hugging her, and Alex noticed a few changes in Edward and Sheila since he'd last seen them. Edward was wearing blacked out glasses, he must have lost his eyesight in the eight years since Alex had last seen him. Sheila looked well, though.<p>

"And this must be the lovely Alex we've heard about! Or more read about, our daughter seems to keep so much from us. It's wonderful to meet you." Sheila spoke to him. She didn't seem to recognise him. He didn't think he'd changed that much, but maybe he had.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs Pleasure. And you too Mr Pleasure." Alex shook both of their hands, keeping up with how they had dictated the situation.

They went to dinner together, and Alex couldn't say it wasn't enjoyable. The food was lovely, and Sabina's parents had barely changed. Sheila had cut up Edward's meat for him, she looked after him a lot since he'd lost his sight. The conversation was pleasant, and they had some genuine laughs together. Sabina seemed really comfortable tonight, having dinner with her boyfriend and her parents. Alex had to remind himself that he wasn't really her boyfriend. Sheila had said already that she approved of Alex because he seemed like a gentleman, and like he really cared for Sabina. It pained him to think of it possibly upsetting her when he and Sabina "broke up".

"Alex, you wouldn't mind helping Edward to the bathroom, would you? I'd do it myself, but we're in a restaurant and it's just easier if you go, rather than me." Sheila asked.

"Not at all, Mrs Pleasure." Alex stood to go with Edward, Sheila shouting down his calling her "Mrs Pleasure" and insisting he call her by her first name.

* * *

><p>"Alex, I hope you don't mind me sneaking like this, but I actually wanted to speak with you away from the ladies." Alex frowned a little in confusion. He supposed Edward was just being a protective father. "I know we're playing nice out there and everything, but I want you to know that even though I'm blind, I will hunt you down and gut you if you hurt my little girl."<p>

"There's really no need to worry, Mr Pleasure-"

"Alex, can we drop the Mr Pleasure crap? We've known each other a long time, and-"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please, I know exactly who you are. You came on holiday with us when you were fourteen. I know you've grown up a lot in the past ten years, you're taller and your voice is a little deeper, but I'm hardly about to forget you."

"Edward, I assure you I won't let any harm come to her."

"I trust you. But I need to know, are you really her boyfriend, or are you here for something else?"

Edward knew Alex had been previously involved with MI6, but he didn't know he'd continued to work for them. Sabina had clearly not told him anything about the danger she could be in, or that that was why Alex was really here. As much as Alex really wanted to tell Edward what was really going on, he decided against it. Edward didn't need to know, and he wasn't supposed to know either.

"I'm really her boyfriend. And I really care about her."

Edward smiled. "Okay. I believe you."

The two of them began to leave the bathroom, to go back and join Sabina and her mother. "You know, I always wondered why Sabina couldn't seem to hold onto a boyfriend. She's a lovely, intelligent, beautiful girl, but she never stayed with a boyfriend long. I sometimes thought it might be because her sights were still set on you. Now I know I was right."

Alex held the door open for Edward, and althought Edward couldn't see him, he was grinning like an idiot.

* * *

><p>At the end of the meal, Alex opened the door to a taxi for Edward and Sheila, who he'd argued with only ten minutes ago about the bill for the meal. Alex had won, and paid for it. He had enough money in his bank to afford the meal, it might as well have been him paying for nothing more than a coffee. If there was one good thing about his job, it was that it paid well and most of that money wasn't spent because he didn't have the leisure time to actually spend it. Sabina's parents thanked them for a lovely evening, and insisted that Alex came with Sabina to California to visit them in September.<p>

Alex turned to Sabina with an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just that couldn't have gone better if we tried."

Sabina grinned. "It did go very well. And you really didn't have to pick up the bill, I could have handled that you know."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I allowed such a thing?"

"Mhm, such a gentleman." Sabina kissed him gently on the cheek. They were still very much in the public eye and they needed to maintain the pretence that they were a couple.

"Are we going home?"

"Actually, I thought we could go out. It's only 11, and my friends are dying to meet you." She had a cheeky look on her face now, and it worried him. Alex wondered if this was how real boyfriends felt, worrying about what to wear when going to dinner with her parents, and being a little scared of meeting her friends. He'd only been seventeen when he'd last had a girlfriend, and they had shared friends anyway. He'd never gone to dinner with her parents, but he'd met them. It was different then, he'd still been a very young man. He was an adult now, and had no idea how to be in the adult dating situation.

"Alright. We'll go meet your friends."

* * *

><p>The problem with not really drinking, Alex thought, is that it meant it didn't take much to get you drunk. He enjoyed a glass of wine every now and then, and a couple of pints with Tom whenever he saw him. But right now, Alex had drank at least seven beers, and he was quite drunk. He'd only ever been drunk once before, on his eighteenth birthday when him and Tom had gone out to celebrate the occasion. If he remembered correctly, he'd ended the night by wolfing down a pizza and then throwing up all over his bedroom floor. Jack had not been happy with him.<p>

Alex and Sabina had met up with twelve of her friends, a mix of men and women. They all seemed nice, but they liked to party a lot. They were much more practised in drinking than he was, so he'd drank more slowly than they had. He seemed to be catching up with their level of drunk though. Sabina was up dancing with her friends Charlotte and Marnie, the three of them were attracting a lot of attention from the men in the bar. All three of them were gorgeous, so Alex couldn't blame the other men in here for watching them dance, but he couldn't deny a slight feeling of jealousy.

"Come on boys, drink up!" Max had brought over a round of shots, and although Alex had declined the previous rounds this evening, he decided to take one.

"Well, hello! Look who's woken up a little!" Daniel laughed as Alex took the shot, knocking it back easily. Alex grinned at him. He wasn't really sure how to be around these guys, he didn't know them. They were Sabina's friends.

"So, Alex, you and Sabina done the nasty yet?" Max winked at him. Alex wasn't really shocked at the question, he'd been wondering when it would come up. He'd even asked Sabina on the way here to meet them what he should say if the question arose. She'd told him that if he thought they wouldn't have slept together by now, then clearly he didn't know how she was around attractive men.

Alex quirked a brow, a slight smirk playing on him. "Wouldn't call it nasty, but I've put her in a complete state of her own name if that's what you mean."

The other five guys howled with laughter, wolf whistling and practically congratulating Alex on his "sleeping with Sabina". Alex wondered if this was what being a normal guy was like. Going for a night out with your friends, not worrying if there might be a killer amongst you. Ripping on each other for your girlfriends, or just girls you'd slept with. Joking around with each other. Daring each other to do really stupid things. Just being normal. It was karaoke night tonight in this bar, and there had been a slight break in it for "happy hour" so people could get in as many drinks as possible while they were half price for an hour. Sabina had been up on the small stage, performing Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! by ABBA. She'd all but actually dragged Alex up on the stage with her, but he couldn't say she didn't belong in the limelight. She loved to perform.

"It begins again!" The crowd cheered as the barman announced the karaoke would begin again. Alex grinned along with everyone else, wondering who might be up and what they'd be singing. "Singing We Are Young by 3OH!3.. ALEX PAINE!" Alex's stomach dropped. He didn't perform, not like this. His performing was restricted to taking on an identity that wasn't his for work. He looked at Sabina, she gave him a sly smile. Witch, he thought. Her friends were cheering him on, pushing him to go on the stage. He reluctantly got to his feet, practically dragging himself to the stage. Here goes nothing, he thought.

As the beat to the song began, and he had about eight seconds before the words began, Alex suddenly remembered what his uncle, Ian Rider, had told him about performing when Alex had been in a school play when he was seven. It was more than just saying the words in the right way, you had to be in the performance. Showmanship, he'd called it. Come on, lose the nerves and grow a pair, Alex thought to himself. He basically performed all the time. He suddenly started singing along to the song, diving right into being a performer. He owned the stage. It was his moment to show himself, and MI6, that he could be anything. The crowd sang along with him, many people even getting up to dance on the dance floor. All of Sabina's friends were up dancing, Sabina included.

The song came to an end, the crowd cheering for him. Alex left the stage, grinning as he joined the group on the dance floor. There was a chorus of them all telling him it was great, and that he was such a "fun addition to the group". The next person was up, singing Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've). Alex took Sabina's hand to dance with her, and they both felt that the song rang truth for them both. Not that either of them realised the other thought the same thing, so they just continued to dance until it was the early hours of the morning and they could no longer stand without leaning on each other.


	5. Breaking The Barriers

**I apologise for the length of time it's taken me to update. Quite a lot happens in this chapter, I suppose and I feel like I've rushed it a little, but I couldn't quite figure how to change it. The next chapter will give this fic it's M rating, I promise that much. I hope you enjoy, reader.**

* * *

><p>The young woman Alex had spoken to, Penelope Hainsworth, had told her boss everything Alex had told her. Of course, Alex didn't know her name. He thought she was just a gossip column writer. She did, in fact, write a small gossip column, but she looked at that as a side job to her real job; with the PFP. She'd been asked to look into Alex Paine a little, there could be no doubt about whether or not this plan would succeed.<p>

"Are you sure?"

"No doubt sir, he's just another airhead London boy. He's no threat to us, or our mission."

"Then everything goes ahead, as planned. Tell Johnson and Keemer to prepare. We move on as planned."

"In 48 hours?"

"No point in postponing it any longer."

"Yes sir."

She left the room, leaving the man standing alone. The room was bare, apart from a desk and a chair. The building was the type to go unnoticed, people didn't look twice at it. It's why they'd chosen it. He picked up the file on his desk, a photo of Alex and Sabina just inside. Alex Paine would cause him no pain. He chuckled at his own little joke. His plan would go ahead, and it would succeed. Sabina Pleasure would be silenced, along with many do-gooders, including Alex. The file showed that Alex believed the same things as his troublesome girlfriend, and they needed to be removed from the picture for people to realise that those things were unimportant. He closed the file, setting it back down on his desk. Project Clearance would begin tonight.

* * *

><p>It was 10:15am by the time Alex woke up that morning. His head felt fuzzy, and he had a little trouble remembering everything from last night. He mentally kicked himself for it, this was exactly why he didn't drink much. Alex threw the cover off himself, sitting up too fast and groaning because his head was spinning. It seemed he'd slept in his jeans, his gun still in his pocket, which had been specially made to carry a gun in the pocket without showing that there was anything even there. He thanked God that he hadn't knocked the gun in his sleep and accidentally set it off, that wouldn't have been a pleasant awakening. He got up to check on Sabina, wondering if she felt as crap as he did this morning. Alex opened the door to her bedroom, looking into the dark room.<p>

"Sabina?" He could see her shape, still entangled in her duvet. Alex walked over to her, leaning over the bed to shake her awake. "Sab?"

She took him by surprise, pulling him down by his arm and suddenly he found her on top of him, pinning him to the bed. His head was reeling. "For all your skills as a spy, you manage to be taken out by a girl with no skills in that field at all."

Alex was a little cross with her now. "Sabina, you can't go attacking someone like that! Especially not someone like me, I could have mistaken you for someone else and shot you!"

"No you couldn't have. I know you Alex, and I don't believe you've ever killed anyone."

"I didn't say I would have killed, I said I could have shot." he muttered darkly, pushing her off him and rolling so that he had her pinned. What he had or hadn't done in his job wasn't something he was about to go into detail with.

"Well, this isn't a bad way to start the day, is it?"

Alex took in everything. He was practically laid on top of her, she was barely wearing anything, just an old t-shirt and her underwear. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Her legs fell against his hips. If anyone was to walk in, they really would be very believable as a couple.

"Is that your gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she asked playfully.

"We're not teenagers anymore, Sab. We're adults, and I'm on the job. No more playing. Get up and get ready, we're going to the zoo." As much as Alex didn't want to get up, and would have preferred to just crawl into Sabina's bed and stay there, he was on the job. He had to buck up, and be responsible.

"You're no fun." she pouted, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "And you can't make me get up."

"Watch me." he spoke quietly, almost dangerously. He sat up, Sabina still clinging to him. He stood up with ease, moving his hands to support her better. She didn't looked shocked, but she was searching his eyes with hers. He couldn't quite see what was going on in her head, but one of her hands was playing with his hair. "Sabina, go and get ready. Please." His voice was somewhat shaky now, he was too aware of her playing with his hair. She unwrapped her legs from him, and he let her down gently.

"Have it your way, then." she said airily, leaving the room to go and shower. He couldn't take his eyes of her as she walked away from him. Once she'd left the room, he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with himself. He was on assignment, and here he was, checking out his old friend and being hungover. He couldn't afford to be distracted, and Sabina was off limits. No one had told him she was, he'd decided she was. She mattered too much to him. He shook his head, leaving her room to get himself sorted before they left the apartment.

"Oh, thank you." Sabina took the ice cream Alex had just bought her. Mint chocolate chip. He'd remembered, all these years, what her favourite flavour was.

"Pay me back however you see fit." he said cheekily, kissing her on the cheek. They were in the zoo, and they had to act like a couple. Anyone could be watching, so they'd have to be careful to let nothing slip. Alex understood why they had chosen him, why Sabina had asked for him. They effortlessly acted as a couple, and they really did know each other quite well. They were acting, but they almost weren't.

"Do you ever wonder if they realise?" she asked, looking into the penguin habitat.

"Well, when they realise this area is all they have and it comes to the time of year when the females go hunt and the males look after the eggs.. Yeah, I reckon they realise they shouldn't be here."

"It's so sad." Alex looked at her when she said this. Sabina looked genuinely upset for the penguins.

"I'm sure they're well looked after, but it is sad. They should be out in their natural place. It's kind of a problem, with the seas being over-fished though. There isn't enough food out there for them."

"I know, but hopefully you can change that." she smiled at him. Of course, Alex Paine was supposedly a graduate in politics and environmental law. He wanted to change the world for the better.

"Miss Pleasure?" a man suddenly interrupted them. "So sorry to interrupt, but Mr Lownstein is ready for you now."

"Oh, right, thank you. Alex, are you going to be okay here?"

"I'll be fine, I'll just wait by the penguins for you. Go and get information to report, you." He gave her a gentle push, towards the man.

"Alright, behave yourself. No trying to set the penguins free, we might not be allowed to come back." She gently pressed her lips to his, leaving with the man to meet with the guy who owned the zoo. Alex sighed, turning back to look at the penguins. When he thought about it, it really was sad that the penguins were stuck here. He looked past the penguins, a woman had caught his eye. He recognised her. She had been the friend of that woman he'd spoken to this morning. What was she doing here? She seemed to be watching Alex, but hadn't noticed that he was looking at her yet. He looked away, deciding to go and search.

Alex ran up the stairs, heading towards the tiger habitats. He saw the woman, who was still looking down towards the penguins. She was probably trying to see where Alex had gone. Alex pulled a tiny, magnetic piece. It was an interesting device, Smithers had given him it for his last mission, but he'd not used it. This was a tracking device, he had the tracker in Sabina's apartment. The woman had a bobble in her hair, he needed to attach the piece to it. He quickly put a plan together.

"Woah, hey!" Alex pretended to swat at the woman's hair, attaching the piece to the bobble quickly. Excellent.

"What? What's wrong, what's in my hair?" the woman sounded panicked.

"Don't worry about it, just a bee. It's gone now." Alex smiled at her, walking off in the direction he'd seemed to be heading in. Hopefully the woman would think it was pure coincidence that he'd been the one to notice a bee in her hair. Unfortunately for Alex, she didn't think it was a coincidence. It was time to say goodbye to Alex Paine.

* * *

><p>It was 5pm, and the zoo was closing. Alex was waiting near the entrance for Sabina, who still hadn't returned from her meeting with the owner of this place. He hadn't noticed anyone else today, but anyone else that was a threat hadn't been anywhere Alex could have accessed. They were pretending to be the carers of the animals, they were unseen. And now Alex was at the edge of a crowd of people, leaving the zoo. Now was the best time to take him.<p>

Alex was suddenly grabbed by two men, one putting a gag in his mouth so he couldn't shout. He didn't struggle, he knew that was the easiest way to get killed. Show some fight, they see the threat and simply dispose of you. The men didn't seem to know who he was exactly, they didn't know he had a gun or that he was an agent or they would have checked him. "You love animals so much? You want them in the wild? Let's give them a real hunt, then." One of the men spoke harshly as they threw Alex into one of the habitats.

He rolled, to lessen any possible damage to his body. He moved slowly to get up, not wanting to disturb any animals that would be in here. He didn't know which one he was in, but it looked like the tiger habitat, where he'd seen that woman earlier. All he had was his gun, one of the small coin bombs and a couple of smoke bombs. He didn't want to shoot any tigers, and the smoke bombs would probably be of little use against them. Just take a moment, clear your mind and think clearly, he thought. It wasn't the first time he'd been stuck somewhere with a dangerous animal or two. He could use the coin bomb to blow open the door he'd just been thrown through, but he needed to climb up the bank to reach it first. He looked around, and could see no animals. He moved slowly, as quiet as possible. It would be horrific if he disturbed the animals, the coin bomb took five seconds to go off and if he had attracted any animals by then, he would be in severe danger.

The men had disappeared. It was clear they saw no immediate threat with him, and had simply left him to the mercy of the tigers. Luck was on his side, apparently. Or perhaps he'd thought too soon as the door came into view. A fully grown tiger sat there, it had most likely been awoken at the sound of the door being opened. Perhaps it had hoped to see it's favourite carer, instead it had had the door slammed in it's face and was now alone with Alex. Bollocks, Alex thought. The tiger could plainly see him, it was sat watching him. It didn't look like it was about to attack, it looked more curious than anything else. One wrong move, and it would attack. Alex had dealt with a tiger before, but this one was different. It began to move towards him, slowly and cautiously. Alex remained completely still, he knew a sudden movement would be his death. The tiger sniffed him curiously, wondering who the new human was. He knew he had to move, he had to get to the door and get out. This tiger was seemingly tame, but he knew that could change in a split second. He started to move slowly towards the door, the tiger followed.

Suddenly the tiger changed. It was ready to pounce. All that had set it off was Alex's phone, beeping with a text. He jumped aside as the tiger threw itself at him, he must have missed the claws by a centimetre. The tiger hadn't realised how close it was to the wall, and now it had thrown itself into it. Alex moved quickly, activating the coin and shoving it into the lock of the door. One, the tiger was beginning to get up again. Two, it was on it's feet. Three, it was preparing to run at him again. Four, it began to move with incredible speed, it was almost at him. Five, the lock blew. Alex dived out of there, kicking the door shut as he went, the automatic system kicking in and sealing the tiger inside. He heard it collide with the door, and felt pity for it.

Alex realised he was covered in sweat. The meeting with the tiger had lasted a couple of minutes, and had terrified him. His reaction had been instinct. He quickly looked around, searching for the men. They were nowhere to be seen. He pulled himself to his feet, pulling his phone out of his pocket to see who had almost cost him his life. Sabina. "Where are you, they're closing the zoo, we need to leave!" He shook his head, starting to walk to the entrance again.

* * *

><p>"Alex!"<p>

She ran to him as soon as she saw him, playing the part of the worried girlfriend. Once again, he questioned whether she was really acting. He knew she must have worried a little, but she knew what he was. He'd survived much worse than anything a zoo could throw at him. He'd survived much worse than those men were aware of.

"I'm alright, I'm fine! I was just having a nice chat with the tigers."

Sabina laughed nervously. "That's Alex, he just loves the animals. Right, Alex?"

"Right."

An alarm sounded off somewhere in the zoo. Alex knew it was most likely because of the lock he'd destroyed. He'd have to sort this out. He'd have to pull some strings, and he had a direct number to the CIA for such incidents. He'd helped them out a lot in the past, and he'd figured they owed him a few favours.

"Excuse me, but would you just take Sabina into the office, and would I be able to speak to you?" Alex spoke to the two security guards who Sabina had been stood with. He spoke with an authority that meant business, and one of them took Sabina into the office where tickets were bought, without questioning it.

"Sir, that alarm means we have an escaped animal in here, we need you and Miss Pleasure to leave the zoo for your own safety."

"I know what it means, it's my fault."

"Sir?"

"Two men grabbed me just ten minutes ago, and threw me into your tiger habitat. I'm sorry to say that I had to damage a lock to get out, but I met a tiger before that. With a damaged lock, it's possible that it escaped."

The security guard looked at him in disbelief. This young man before him was something else, he seemed older than he looked. He looked calm, and in control. This young man was not what he seemed, but the security guard knew he shouldn't ask questions. It could mean far more trouble than his job was worth.

"Right, thank you. I'll radio everyone know to inform them of the situation. Do you know what men grabbed you?"

"No."

"We'll check the CCTV and contact you if we find anything."

"Make sure you do. And I would appreciate it if all of this was kept under confidentiality, it's important that it is."

"Of course, sir. Thank you."

"Thanks." Alex turned away from him, to go and get Sabina.

She looked calm, but the other security guard wasn't. He was the type that wore his uniform with pride, he loved his own authority. Alex had met the type many times, and each time had irritated him more than the last. Although the guard had taken an order from Alex before, he wanted answers now. The other guard was slightly higher up, and hadn't argued with Alex, so neither had he. Now he was on his own, and his authority was what stood.

"Come on Sabina, let's get a taxi out of here."

"Now wait just a goddamn minute, what the hell is going on here?" Alex sighed, he knew this security guard would be a problem.

"It's nothing, I've told the other security guard the situation and now we're leaving. He's radioing everyone now, so the situation will be under control."

Alex took Sabina's hand, and started to leave. The security guard grabbed him, obviously wanting to show his authority and he wanted to know the situation that Alex had spoken of.

"Sir, I'm afraid I can't let you leave. If you don't cooperate, I will be forced to call the cops."

Alex had had enough for one day. The guard had grabbed his wrist, a stupid place to grab someone. It was too easy for Alex to turn, twisting the man's arm behind his back and slamming him into the wall. It had happened within a couple of seconds, speed the guard could never have expected. He wasn't dealing with an ordinary man. He was dealing with a trained man.

"If you don't cooperate with me, I will be forced to hurt you. I don't want to do that. Right now, Sabina and I are leaving. And this is never spoken of to anyone. Am I understood?" Alex spoke in a low voice. The security guard gave a small nod to indicate he understood, and Alex released him. He took Sabina's hand again, and they left the zoo.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?"<p>

Alex sensed the annoyance in her tone, but he shushed her all the same. He went about the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom and the bedroom, checking for any bugs. They had been out for six hours, anyone could have been in here. He even checked her balcony. Once he was satisfied, he walked off the balcony, back into the bedroom. Sabina had followed him through, she was sat on the bed. She raised her eyebrows at him, as if asking if it was okay for her to speak. He nodded at her.

"Explain."

Alex sat down heavily on the bed, and began to tell her everything that had happened today. He told her about the two women that morning, from Starbucks. How he'd noticed one of them at the zoo, and had gone to investigate a little. He told her about the men grabbing him, and throwing him in with the tigers. He told her how he escaped. Alex looked at her, searching for her reaction.

"Well.. You're good at what you do."

"What?"

"Alex, how many twenty four year olds could sit here and calmly tell me everything you've just told me?"

"Probably two or three."

"Exactly. I'm glad you're safe. You're not the best, though."

"I never assumed I was."

"Don't get me wrong, you're amazing. But you missed something."

"What?"

"A camera."

"Where?"

"Living room. It wasn't there when we left, it is now."

Alex quickly stood to check, and dismantle it. Someone had definitely been in Sabina's home, and he had to take care of that. He suddenly found himself pushed against the door, Sabina pressed against his chest. Another moment where Sabina was dangerously close to him, and he lost some of his desire to remain professional. In fact, all desire. Still, he had to maintain his work.

"Don't. It has no sound on it, I already checked. We have those exact cameras at work, and they only record video. No sound. We can speak freely anywhere but the living room, we don't want anyone lip reading."

"Sabina, I have to take care of it, it's my job."

"No, it's your job to effectively pretend to be my boyfriend. You have to pretend you don't know it's there, just as I have. We have to just carry on pretending to be a couple, even in the apartment."

"Sab-"

"No, we're not arguing about this. Don't let your hot head get to you, when you know exactly what you're supposed to do."

"I wasn't going to say that. You're right, I won't touch or acknowledge the camera."

"What then?"

"I sleep in the living room."

"Oh shit, yeah. Well, you'll have to sleep in my bedroom then."

"I don't much fancy the hard flooring, it doesn't look comfortable."

"I meant just crash in my bed with me, idiot. Some agent you are."

Alex couldn't help laughing a little as she pulled away from him, moving to put away some of her clothes. Fantastic, they really would look like a proper couple now, him even sleeping in her bed with her. He would actually have to wear his pyjama shirt now, something he never did at home. He hadn't worn it last night, but he would have to tonight. He didn't feel comfortable sleeping half naked with Sabina in the bed. He left the room, moving into the kitchen to cook him and Sabina dinner. They'd decided to stay in tonight. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed it. It was tiny, barely noticable. It was just by the door, it's why he hadn't noticed it. He ignored it, like Sabina had said to. She was right, if he removed it, it was more dangerous than leaving it there. He couldn't figure out why it was even there, but he tried to push all of these thoughts out of his head as he started making pasta for him and Sabina. The camera issue could be addressed later, when he had chance to get in contact with Mrs Jones.

* * *

><p>Alex and Sabina were sat on the sofa, watching the tv. Alex had his arm around her, and she was cuddled into his chest. It was a typical "couple" position to sit in, and seeing as the camera could see them, they had sat like this. Alex couldn't find a single complaint about it, really. He was comfortable, sat here with her. It was almost midnight, and there wasn't much interesting on tv now.<p>

"When did you learn to cook?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I didn't know you could cook. When did you learn?"

"Jack taught me a few things when I was in college, and in the couple of months before I moved out."

"You don't live with her anymore?"

"No, I moved out when I was eighteen. Jack lives in Paris now, she met a bloke and she lives with him. They're getting married in September."

"Oh that's fantastic! I'll have to call her sometime."

"Yeah.. Yeah, you should." Alex thought sadly about the fact that he could never really just call people. He couldn't have a normal life. Luckily, from the camera's position, it couldn't see their lip movements. They could freely talk at the moment, otherwise they couldn't have said those things. Sabina would have known those things if her and Alex had really been dating for two months.

"Alex?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Why do you still do this?"

Alex thought for a moment before answering. "Because the social opportunities are fantastic, the money is well worth risking my life for and the babes are plentiful."

Sabina laughed, her hair falling over her face. "Ever the sarcastic twat."

"That'd be me."

"Seriously though, why?"

"Because I don't know anything else. I've done this for ten years now. I did well in my GCSE's, I went to college and studied Sports, Psycology, Biology and Tech. I was still doing the odd mission for them at the time. Then, when I was eighteen and finished college, they offered me a proper job. I got accepted into my choice university, but I'd realised I didn't have a path. There was just the education, and then a dead end. I didn't really have a career goal. But I had already been working in a career for four years, I was well experienced and already trained. They welcomed me gladly. I had to do some further training, in weaponry and combat. But other than that, I already knew it all. Why not, really."

Sabina was quiet now. She felt sorry for Alex, she thought his life must be very lonely. He couldn't befriend many people, he could endanger them. He would always be alert, in case there was any possible danger, no matter where he was. She wished he could have a normal life, where he could have loads of friends. Where he would go on nights out, and get stupidly drunk with his friends. Where he could have gilfriends, and make stupid mistakes, then move on to another girlfriend. He was a good looking man, and could easily get a girlfriend. But she knew he didn't have one, and hadn't had one in a long time. She suddenly decided to give Alex a tiny little bit of normal life, even if it was a bit of show for the camera.

She moved up, and kissed him. She was kissing him forcefully, and although he was too shocked to respond for a moment, he responded enthusiastically. She moved off the sofa, pulling his shirt so that he'd follow her to the bedroom. The camera followed the couple, furiously kissing as they went into the bedroom and shutting the door. She stopped kissing him when he had her pressed against her bedroom door. His serious, brown eyes locked with her blue ones. Alex wouldn't, if asked, deny how much he wanted Sabina right now. He so rarely got to be with a woman, and he'd fancied Sabina from the moment he'd met her.

"For the camera." she was a little out of breath from their kissing.

Alex felt his mood instantly drop. "Right." He dropped his arms from her. "For the camera."

"Alex, I-"

"No, we're just acting. We're supposed to be a young couple, it would be normal for us to go to bed like this and barely resurface until morning."

"Right.. Exactly."

Alex chanced looking at her again. She looked upset, and he couldn't figure out why. She'd stopped it, not him. He could see her bottom lip, gently swollen from where he'd lightly bitten it. She was shivering, but she wasn't cold. She was only wearing a thin skirt and t-shirt, her hair was a mess and she had taken her make up off. She looked so attractive to him right now.

"Oh, to hell with it." She threw her arms around his neck, bringing their lips together again.


	6. An Explosive Conference

**A/N: I know, I know, I promised the M stuff in this chapter, but it simply wasn't writing properly. So I give you some action with the PFP instead. **

Alex woke up suddenly, quickly taking in his surroundings. He was in Sabina's bed, and seemed to have slept in his jeans. Without his shirt. Sabina wasn't next to him, and he went over what had happened last night. Nothing, really. Not when he thought about it. They had kissed a lot, he'd lost his shirt and that was about it. They had eventually slowed down the kissing, gently falling asleep, Sabina wrapped up in his arms. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well. No, he told himself. He couldn't get mixed up with Sabina, there was her safety to think about. It's why he hadn't had a girlfriend in such a long time, he couldn't risk anyone he cared about. He had to distance himself. The only problem was the camera, he had to sleep in Sabina's room. What made him think Sabina even wanted to start something with him?

"Morning."

Her voice was gentle, and it came from the doorway. She had a tshirt and a pair of shorts on, and she had a cup of coffee. She didn't look like she'd been awake very long, and she seemed to be being cautious around him. For fuck's sake, he thought. This was not what should have happened. How could he have let it happen? He didn't want her to think he could be with her, because he couldn't. He also didn't want her to think he'd only been kissing her because he hadn't done anything like that in so long. It was a harsh place to be, between a hard place and a rock. Again, how could he think Sabina wanted anything from him? She was attractive, and many men would gladly be hers. She was probably being cautious because she thought she might hurt his feelings.

"What time is it?"

"8:30."

"Right. What are we doing today?"

"I have a Greenpeace conference that I need to be at, I'm writing an article for it. You won't be able to get in."

"I can get in anywhere I like."

"Yeah, I bet you can." she smirked at him. At least she was taking this playfully, trust Sabina to do just that.

Alex threw the duvet from him, getting out of the bed. He looked around for his shirt, unable to find it.

"It's in the laundry basket. I've moved your suitcase, it's in here now. And I had to be careful moving it, God knows what you have in there. Your gun is just on the bedside table."

"Thank you."

He couldn't believe how well she dealt with all of this. She shouldn't have to put up with the secret agent's life, having to hide things and be practically a prisoner in your own home. Alex had to remind himself that this is why he couldn't let what happened last night ever happen again. He couldn't get involved with her, or anyone. It was far too dangerous. He could never live with himself if anyone he cared about was severely harmed because someone was trying to get to him. People had done it before, Damian Cray had even taken Sabina, ten years ago.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"I'd rather get a frapaccino. If you get dressed, do you want to come to Starbucks with me?"

"I'll go get dressed."

"Great." he said as she picked up some clothes, and went to get changed in the bathroom. He quickly checked his suitcase, nothing had been moved. Of course, he trusted Sabina, but he couldn't rely on his trust for anyone. Not in his world. Sabina had simply moved his suitcase, nothing was missing or broken. He checked his gun, it was still fully loaded and functional. Alex let out a sigh of relief, and got changed.

* * *

><p>"Hello again, sir!"<p>

"Hey, Texas!"

"You guys know each other?" Sabina looked amused.

"Well, we met a couple of weeks ago when I came in here for my fix. We were having fun with each other's accents."

"Yeah, Mr English here managed to guess I was from the outskirts of Texas. It was pretty fly. Venti Mocha Frapaccino again?"

"You got it. And for the lady?"

"Oh, I'll order seperately."

"Don't be daft." Alex spoke seriously. Even if he wasn't really her boyfriend, he had intended to buy her drink. It was just manners. "Come on, what do you want?"

"Are you sure? Uh.. I'll have the same, please."

"Two Mocha Fraps coming up. I'll bring them over to you if you want to take a seat."

"Thanks, Texas."

Alex and Sabina took a seat, the same one Alex had sat in the day before. Sabina seemed to be studying him, as if trying to figure something out. He humoured her for a moment, taking a pose as if she were trying to figure out the best angle to photograph him at. She laughed at him. He loved how she laughed, throwing back her head, her hair going wild for a moment. She'd left her hair down this morning, she suited it.

"Can I ask you something really stupid?"

"I guess."

"When did you last actually have a girlfriend? Other than me, of course." They were in a public area, and really had to project the fact that they were currently a couple.

"When I was seventeen."

"Wow.. Seven years is a long time to be single."

"I was too busy to have a girlfriend. I had to get my A levels, and then I got the scholarship to go to Cambridge. I had things to do, so I didn't get a girlfriend. It wouldn't have been fair to any woman to have to put up with me in the past seven years."

"And now?"

"I'm out of education, and can manage my time much easier."

"So what about me then? How is fair to me to have a boyfriend who lives in London, and can only see me every couple of months?"

"You're different. You never know, I might even move here."

"Really?"

"Really."

Sabina kissed him gently, much to the gentle amusement of an older woman in a business suit. Young love, she thought. Alex couldn't hide a grin when Sabina pulled away, and he knew this time that he wasn't acting. His smile was a genuine one, which was rare. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the world outside go by.

"Two Mocha Fraps for Mr English and his girlfriend." Texas smiled, bringing over their drinks.

"Cheers, Texas."

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem guys, give me a shout if you need anything."

Texas left them be, and Alex was curious about him. He seemed like a nice kid, helpful to the customers and he seemed like one of those people who was happy most of the time. Alex couldn't help but wonder what his deal was. Maybe he'd get to know him a little better in the next few weeks. He looked over at Sabina again, to notice that she was once again studying him.

"Excuse me, miss, but it's against the law to stalk someone."

"Very funny."

"I'm hilarious, actually."

"Hm, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>After a pretty big argument, Alex agreed that Sabina could go to the conference alone. She would not be leaving the conference until 6pm, so Alex had all day to do nothing. He decided he would catch up on his emails, make sure he'd received no further information, maybe email Tom. Alex kissed Sabina goodbye as she got in a cab outside the apartment building, and he walked to the Starbucks. It would be open until 9pm, so he didn't have to worry about being kicked out before he would go to meet Sabina. They were going to meet with some friends of hers that evening, and go out for drinks.<p>

"Mr English, back again?"

"Hey Texas, yeah I have returned. I have some work to do and where better to do it?"

"Right you are, sir. Mocha Frap?"

"No, I think I'll have one of those mango and passion fruit iced drinks."

"Venti?"

"Venti."

"I'll bring it over to you when it's ready."

"Cheers."

Alex went and sat in what was fast becoming his "usual seat". He pulled out his laptop and got onto his emails, there wasn't much there. There was an email from Smithers asking if he'd used the sunglasses yet, one from Mrs Jones reminding him to be careful and that it had taken a lot for the "zoo business" to remain covered up. Alex quickly replied to both of them, then typing out an email to Tom.

"Tom,

It's been a while since we met up. I'm away with work at the moment, but how about a pint when I get home? Maybe go to the Chelsea game next month, I can get us some great tickets. Hope you're well, give my best to Jerry when you next speak to him.

Alex"

Alex looked sadly at the message. He'd have loved to tell Tom exactly what he was doing, but he couldn't. He didn't keep secrets from Tom, he told him everything he could whenever he had the chance to. Sometimes it meant telling Tom a few months worth of stuff, but Tom was always happy to listen. He enjoyed Alex's stories. Tom had a very normal life compared to Alex, he set up holidays for people who wanted an extreme holiday. It was a business he ran with his brother, Jerry. Tom would handle the business part, and Jerry handled the extreme part.

"Here you are, Mr English." Texas said, handing Alex his drink.

"Cheers. Hey, call me Alex."

"Alex? Right, okay. You can call me Jake."

"Jake? Alright then."

"I'm off soon, shame I'm not on shift all day. You're an interesting kind of guy, Alex."

"Well, you're quite welcome to join me if you like."

"I thought you had work to do?"

"I'm sure I can get away with putting it off for a couple of hours."

Jake seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Okay. I finish in five minutes, I'll grab a drink and join you."

Five minutes later, Jake joined Alex in the seats next to the window. They asked about each other, where they had come from and the likes. Alex told him about London, told him about his job (which of course he had to lie about), and about his family. Jake told him similar things. Jake had grown up in Houston, Texas. He had his mum and dad, and three sisters. He was the oldest child, and had moved to New York "for the hell of it".

"So what do you actually want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you work in a Starbucks now. You don't go to college. What do you actually want?"

"I really don't know. So many people asked me that when I was in my senior year, I didn't know then and I don't know now. How did you know?"

"I just thought about what I was passionate about. What I wanted to leave behind when I died. A lot of activists don't have enough political understanding to stand against governments, and a lot of politicians don't understand the environment enough to see that the activists aren't unreasonable idiots with nothing better to do. So I took it upon myself to get an understand in both parties, and with my own beliefs I might be able to help the world a little."

"That's pretty cool."

"I suppose. What did you want to do when you were a kid?"

"I always wanted to do really ridiculous things. Mom and dad always told me it was stupid, and they were probably right."

"What were they?"

"When I was little, I wanted to be an astronaut. I thought it would be cool to go to Mars and talk to aliens or something." Alex couldn't help thinking about how he'd been into space himself, when he was fourteen. He'd had to go up to the Ark Angel space hotel, to blow it up. Being an astronaut wasn't easy business, and Alex respected anyone who chose it as a profession.

"Nothing ridiculous about that. Well, maybe the part about talking to aliens." Alex laughed a little.

"Yeah, but it would be cool if that could happen. Then I moved on to the idea that I'd still like to do now, but there's no chance of it. It's more a fantasy than anything else."

"What's that?"

"Well, I really liked reading James Bond." Alex could see where this was going. "I liked how smooth he was, how he always beat the bad guys just at the right time. I guess I wanted to be a secret agent. I'd still love to, but I wouldn't know how to get into that."

"Well, if it's what you really want to do, then go for it. I can't imagine it's an easy life, though. You'd have to be careful all the time and stuff."

"Yeah, I guess so. But, I don't really have friends here anyway. The ones I had back home have moved on. I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not likely to get one. What would I have to lose?"

"A lot more than you'd think, I would imagine. But hey, if you really want to do it, go for it. The worst that could happen is you could die, but die trying, right?" Alex joked.

"Yeah." Jake laughed. "Die trying."

They continued talking for a few hours, Alex liked Jake. He was an easy going guy, easy to talk to. Alex asked him if he'd like to walk with him to meet Sabina, they were going out with some of her friends tonight and Jake was welcome to join them. Jake accepted the offer enthusiastically, telling Alex that he lived not far from the place and could go and get changed while Alex got Sabina. They left Starbucks together, being photographed by an unknown man. Unknown to Alex and Jake, but Alex was not unknown to the man. Alex felt like he was being watched again, he knew he was. He couldn't do anything about it, and hoped that it was just someone from a gossip magazine again. It wasn't.

* * *

><p>Alex's conversation with Jake had been overheard by Penelope Hainsworth, and she had recorded it. Alex had kept up his character successfully, she still didn't know who he was. She maintained her opinion that he was an "air headed London boy", and that he knew nothing of their plans. Nevertheless, he had been encouraging a young man to pursue a life as a secret agent. She moved into the other room, where her boss stood.<p>

"Sir, another little piece on Alex Paine."

"And?"

"Nothing, sir. He's on his way to pick up Sabina Pleasure from the conference, we need to move now."

"The plan goes ahead, message them to tell them to begin now."

"Yes, sir."

Project Clearance began now, with the taking of the major members currently at the conference. The PFP would take them, and demand a billion dollars for their return. The money would be used to further other minor projects that they had on standby, but they would not release the people they had taken once they got the money. These people were going to die either way, but it would be nicer to have the money. And there was nothing Alex Paine could do to save his little girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Alex heard the sirens before they turned the block to reach the conference centre. He knew there was panic in the air. Jake was talking to him, but Alex didn't hear what he was saying. He was now on full alert, aware of a situation.<p>

"Jake. Shush."

"Alex, what-"

"Shush!"

They both listened to the noise. There was always a lot of noise in New York, but this noise wasn't the usual hustle and bustle. It wasn't even the usual sirens. There were too many of them. There was panic, and masses of it. There was a situation.

"There's something going on at the conference centre."

Alex looked at Jake. "Sabina."

They began to run towards the centre, neither of them fully prepared for the scene in front of them. Half of the centre had been blown apart, and ambulances were taking wounded, and dead, away from the scene. Alex carefully touched his pocket, his gun safely concealed there. Jake was wide eyed, and clearly out of his depth. For all his dreams of being an agent, he didn't know what it was really like. The CIA were on the scene, on the inner circle, in front of the police and away from the public. Alex had to get to them. He had to get to Sabina.

"Jake, stay here."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get Sabina."

"Alex, you can't go in there! It's blocked off, and it looks like there are a bunch of looneys in there!"

"I need to get Sabina." Alex repeated. "Stay here, stay safe."

Alex ran into the crowd, leaving Jake alone. He hoped Jake would be okay, but right now he was on the job. He needed to get in, find out if Sabina was inside. If she was inside, he was going in, getting her and then leaving. There was no negotiation. He may be on American soil, but he was English. He didn't play by their rules. They had learnt over the years to turn a blind eye to Alex a lot of the time. He might not play by their rules, but he got his job done with as little complications as possible. He was a natural, and they let him do his job. But he had to get to the CIA first, and that meant getting through the police.

"Son, you are going to have to step back, as you can see, we have a situation here."

"I'm sorry, but my girlfriend is in there."

"I'm really sorry about that, but we're handling this and you're going to have to step back."

"I'm not going anywhere but forward, please move aside and let me through."

"Step back, and let us handle the situa-"

"Move. Now."

The officer pulled out his gun, sensing the danger in Alex's voice. "Step back, or I'll be forced to shoot."

The crowd began to scream at the sight of the gun, and there was mass panicking. Everyone was moving, to get out of range of the gun. Alex still didn't move. He'd been faced with guns so many times that he'd lost the ability to fear one when it was in his face. If they shot, they shot. There was nothing he could do about that, and if he reacted fast enough, he could move out of the way. If not, he would die. He'd faced this situation enough times that he simply accepted it.

"Alex?" Alex turned his attention to a man stood behind the officer. It was Ed Shulsky, an agent that Alex had met ten years ago, when Nikolei Drevin had been under investigation during the construction of Ark Angel. Alex liked Ed.

"Ed!"

"Officer, stand down! He's with us."

"Yes sir." The officer didn't disobey an order from the CIA man. He lowered the gun and allowed Alex to pass through, joining the team of CIA agents stood closer to the building.

"What's going on?"

"Well, half of the building went up about ten minutes ago. Thirty eight injured, twelve dead. The big conference that was going on was in the other half, the half still standing. We got a message five minutes ago, we have a hostage situation. They want us to allow a helicopter to land on the roof, there's a pad for them up on the still standing half. They want us to allow them to leave, or the hostages will die."

"Hostages?"

"The conference. It was a big Greenpeace thing. There are politicians in there, Greenpeace representatives of course, and reporters."

"Yeah, Sabina Pleasure is one of them."

"Friend of yours?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'm sorry."

"She's not on the list of injured or dead?"

"Not so far, we're still getting names. If she was at that conference, she's probably still in there. Whether or not she's alive and unharmed, I don't know."

"I'm going in."

"Are you crazy? You can't go in there."

Alex had already worked it out though. If he could get round to the back of the building, he could sneak in. He wasn't in official dress, he could just be by the crowd and then sneak in. He had his gun, a coin bomb and a couple of smoke bombs. He had his phone. He had enough to get in and get out, hopefully releasing the hostages at the same time.

"I'm crazy as hell to think of doing this, it goes against the book and even against what I know I should be doing. But I'm going in. Cover me?"

Ed sighed, knowing better than to argue with Alex Rider. Alex was probably the best agent there was, and he'd made it through many situations that older and more experienced agents hadn't. That had been when he was fourteen. Now, ten years on, he was even better. If anyone could do this, it was Alex. Ed reached for his radio, he was in charge of the current situation.

"Everyone, I want subtle cover on one Rider, Alex. If you look towards me, you'll see a blonde man, this is Alex. He's with MI6, and old friend of mine and just about the best there is. Your main objective is to cover him. He's going in."

"Sir, no disrespect, but are you insane? He's going to try to negotiate? We don't negotiate with terrorists!"

"Thank you for your input, Hart, but Alex isn't a negotiator. He's going in, he's going to do what he can for anyone being held in there, and then get out. Cover him."

A chorus of "Yes, sir!" rang through the radio. Alex didn't know who Agent Hart was, but he was used to her attitude. He'd dealt with it for ten years. The people who did know of him accepted that you had to let him do things his way, because he'd never failed yet. He was silently praying that this would not be his first ever failure.

He sprinted along the line between the CIA and the police, too fast for anyone to really realise anything was going on. Only the CIA knew. He moved quickly, quietly. Alex figured out the building, it was standard. He knew there'd be a fire exit door at the back of the building, and that was his target. He ran out, silent in his movements, just like his training with the SAS. He quickly located the door, it had been smashed open already and he climbed through. He moved through to another room, shutting the door behind him. The building was silent, the outside world unheard in here. He was reminded of his training with the SAS, when they went into the Killing House to practise hostage situations. Alex hadn't been allowed to do it the first time round, but he'd done it the second. The trick was to remain unseen until the last possible moment. Someone coughed and Alex went into defensive stance, prepared to take someone on. A figure moved out of the shadows, violently coughing and heading his way. Alex lashed out, hitting the figure with a blow to the side of the head. It was enough to daze them, and knock them to the floor, but not enough to knock them out. He needed them concsious if he was to find out where the hostages where.

"Don't! Don't, it's me! Alex, it's me!"

"Jake? What the hell are you doing in here?" Alex let out in a furious whisper as Jake got back up off the floor, surprisingly okay after Alex had struck him.

"You said you were going in and I didn't want you going in without backup! You're the first person to be really friendly towards me, and I didn't want you coming in here and getting killed." he whispered back, rubbing the side of his head.

Alex felt a rush of affection for Jake. He was a sweet kid, and it had taken a lot of bravery to come in here alone and without a weapon. It had also really taken some intelligence and stealth to get past everyone and get in here unseen. Alex would gladly give him an outstanding recommendation to help him into the CIA, if that was what he wanted.

"How did you get in?"

"Through the same door you did, probably. If it was smashed, that was me."

"Yeah, same door. Where have you been?"

"I was looking for the hostages, I thought that's where you'd go."

"It's where I'm going, yeah."

"Can't go that way." Jake pointed in the direction he'd just come from.

"Why?"

"Fire. It's why I'm coughing."

"Right. I can't make you leave, and I'm not going to. You could be useful now. Here, take these." Alex handed him a couple of smoke bombs, and the coin bomb. He quickly told Jake how to use them, what they did and that he should only use them if he really needed to.

"Where did you get them?"

"We'll talk later."

"You didn't study politics and environmental law, did you?"

"No. I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but we'll talk later. I promise I'll speak to you personally."

"Alright. I trust you. What's the plan?"

"We're going to find the hostages, we're going to be invisible. Stick to the shadows, and the walls. Corners are your friends, but they can be deadly. They could lead you straight into trouble. When we find the hostages, I'm going to provide a distraction. At that point, I want you to catch the eye of someone in the hostages. Signal for quiet, and indicate for them to follow you. They will automatically set off a chain to pass on the message. Lead them back the way we came, and get them out."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

"If you don't come out, I'm coming back for you."

"No, you're not. Every agent knows that you don't wade back into shark infested water. Come on."

They kept up a speed, keeping to the walls and the shadows. Alex had learned this when he'd trained as an assassin. Everyone who really knew him knew that his weakness was found when he'd trained as an assassin. He hated to kill. He never killed if he could avoid it. He would do the same today, but he didn't think he would get out of here without killing someone. Suddenly, they found them. A group of people, with five "guards" watching them. There was about fifty people in the hostages group, but Alex doubted they needed as many. He didn't know who they were, but he could guess. The PFP.

"Right. I'm going to distract. You go down there," Alex indicated through a narrow tunnel, made by the tables and the wall they were against. "And then back out the same way we came. You don't stop. You wait here, where we are now, until the last hostage is out. Use the gadgets if you must to get away, but you go last. Make sure they get out. You chose to come in here, when it's dangerous, they didn't. Understood?" Alex whispered, only just audible to Jake.

Jake nodded at him. There was no trace of fear on the nineteen year old's face, he looked excited. This was the first time he'd done anything like his fantasies of being an agent, and now he could really help someone. He wasn't just taking a drink order, making it up and giving it to someone so they could quieten their coffee craving. Jake was really going to save lives tonight.

Alex moved quickly and silently, once more. He came into plain view of the guards, and he saw Sabina. She had a slash across her face, the blood dripping down her cheek. She must have fought back a little. Trust Sabina, he thought. She looked otherwise unharmed, and her eyes widened when she saw him. Alex was taking a huge risk, exposing himself right now.

"What is your name?"

"Alex Paine."

"The reporter's boyfriend?"

"Yes, I came into the building to get her. And then I hid when you took over."

The five people laughed coldly. Alex could feel the sweat running down his neck. This had to work. The hostages needed to escape, and he needed to make sure Sabina was okay. Not only was it his job, he'd never forgive himself otherwise. He could tell these people weren't going to take him seriously, they didn't know he was a secret agent. They just thought he was an idiotic boyfriend of a reporter that they intended to kill.

"Better dance, skippy."

One of them began shooting at Alex's feet, trying to make him "dance", like in old western films. Alex turned and ran, heading towards the part of the building that he knew was in flames, thanks to Jake. He noticed the hostages beginning to make their way across, to where Jake would be. He hoped this was going to work.

"After him!" a man screamed.

Two of the guards ran after Alex, but they didn't know they would get more than they bargained for. Alex was no one to them. They knew nothing about him, or they'd have shot him straight away and be done with ran on, turning another corridor. He was now a little bit away from the room. One of the guards turned the corner, and Alex struck him in the neck, instantly knocking him out. The other came running, tripping over the other and sending herself flying, bullets spraying until she lost grip on her gun. Alex placed a foot on her chest, looking down at her. She spat at him, and he quickly moved his foot, striking her neck and knocking her out cold too. He dragged them into a cupboard, stripping the man of his given uniform. They wore masks to cover their faces, and Alex was in luck. The man was a similar build to him. He slipped into the clothes easily, picking up one of the guns and heading back.

"Where's Simmons?"

Alex shook his head, "Dead." he spoke in a quiet, American voice.

"And Paine?"

They knew who he was. Or at least, his current identity. This must be the PFP, they were after Sabina and other people. They were even more of a threat to him now, and he'd have to report to Mrs Jones. Hopefully he'd be able to report.

"Dead."

Alex thought he could hear someone stifle a sob, but he could be mistaken.

"Johnson, Keemer, go and get Simmons' body. I don't want her left here. Leave Paine." Two of the guards left to get the "dead" woman. Alex knew he'd only have a couple of minutes. He couldn't see any of the hostages anymore, they must have gotten out of this room. Alex just needed to get out himself now.

"You know, Craigs, this has been too easy."

Alex was shocked back to reality, away from planning his own escape from this building. "Sir?" He really had to restrict his speaking. His American accent was good, and practised. But, he didn't know how Craigs was supposed to sound, he'd never heard him. A tiny slip up, and he'd be killed.

"I just thought this would be a lot harder, I thought it was why Nelson gave it to us."

Alex merely nodded at him. He would have to remember the name Nelson, as this Nelson must be above whoever this guy was in the organisation. The man pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Alex. Alex didn't smoke, but he assumed Craigs must if this guy was offering him one. He took it, and lit it. It took all of his strength not to cough.

"Did you know Nelson's first name was Norman?"

Alex shook his head. Norman Nelson. Remember.

"Yeah, I heard that Penelope Hainsworth call him it about a week ago, then correct herself. I'd be willing to bet my left ball on her having a thing for him."

And then Alex struck him, just like the others. Straight to the neck, and then he ran. The man had seemed friendly towards him, but Alex could see the dead bodies of at least seven people in this room. They were killers, and would kill anyone who got in their way. The man had ordered, not in as such words, Alex's death. Alex had to get out of there, and so far he'd managed it without killing anyone. Suddenly, he heard shouting and guns being fired behind him. The other two, that had been sent to get the woman. Alex ran faster than he could remember he ever had.

"Alex!"

"Jake? Jake, run!"

Alex had ran straight into Jake, quickly turning him around and pushing him forward. They were both running for their lives, reaching the door they'd come through. Alex heard a deafening noise, an explosion. He looked behind him for just one second as they ran, the building behind him engulfed in flames and crumbling to the ground. Alex was sent crashing into Jake by the force of it, pulling them both to the ground. The worst was over. Alex rolled over onto his back, panting. Sometimes, he really hated his job. This was one of those times. He could hear Sabina screaming his name, he could tell she was sobbing. Then he had paramedics all over him, but he wasn't harmed. He was just exhausted.


	7. Decisions Change Everything

_A/N: Guess who's back.. Back again.. City's back.. Tell a friend.. Well, everyone, what can I say? This story kind of got away from me for a long time. If any of you are writers, you'll understand that sometimes things just get away from you, and this one took a long time to come back to me. I'll never be able to apologise enough to those of you who have been waiting since the last time I actually updated this story, and even to those who started reading it later on. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm glad to be back with City Break. _

* * *

><p>Paramedics, the media, police, everyone really; the place was surrounded, it was crowded. Alex had a lovehate relationship with crowded. On the one hand, it was easier to hide in a crowd, on the other hand there was way too many people. Still he'd been checked over along with everyone else involved and there were no life threatening injuries to those still alive. He found himself in a car with two other agents, Sabina and Jake. Nobody spoke. He knew where they were going, it seemed that Sabina and Jake didn't dare ask.

Arriving at the CIA didn't seem to surprise either of them, but Alex wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He was taken to a debriefing room, he assumed the other two were being asked questions too. Probably not the same as himself, but questions all the same. He barely even registered what was going on, for the first time in years his head was completely elsewhere. His mind wasn't on being thorough with answering the questions, it was instead fixed on Sabina. She'd been so quiet, she didn't look upset. He knew her though. She rarely ever showed it if something upset her or frightened her. Alex wondered about Jake, the skinny young man from Texas. He hadn't been part of anything like this before, one had to wonder how it felt to a normal person to suddenly be part of something like this.

Ed found Alex after all his questioning, slumped in a seat and waiting for whatever was going to happen next.

"That was some crazy shit, Rider." he sighed, falling tiredly into the chair next to Alex.

Alex chuckled quietly, "Yeah, I never did do anything with subtlety did I?"

"Apparently you're incapable of it, Kid."

Ten years he'd been a part of this world, and he was still "the kid". Great. "So what now, Ed?"

"We're going to be moving you to a safe house. You and Miss Pleasure. For obvious reasons we can't let you go back to her apartment, so a couple of agents went to get your stuff and pack a case for her. We'll look after you until this is over."

Alex had learned over the years to just let the Americans do things their way, and to keep quiet if you end up doing things your own way. Either way, when everything worked out in the end, the Americans would claim some huge part in it. He didn't really care, he'd come to be indifferent towards it. If everything worked out for the better, it didn't really matter. Still, he had to go to a safe house now. He hated safe houses. Despite the fact that he'd been an agent for a long time now, he'd rarely felt too restricted in his freedom, but safe houses made you feel that way whether you were just visiting or staying there for a while. And who knew how long he'd be cooped up there with only Sabina and the occasional agent to socialise with.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the safe house was as quiet as the ride to the CIA. The only difference was that Jake wasn't here. Alex wondered what had happened to Jake, was he okay? He was just a kid really, and he was probably very confused right now. Sabina was sat next to him this time, and she'd taken his hand with her own. She didn't look upset, but he supposed she must be. A normal person would be after going through all of that. Although, he thought to himself, Sabina wasn't exactly a normal person. She'd been through some terrible situations before, as a teenager. With him, in fact. Even so, she didn't do this whole dangerous situation thing as often as he did, she was handling it better than he imagined most people would. Or she was just better at concealing it.<p>

The safe house was a non-descriptive apartment block, but Alex knew how these things worked. This place was probably full of agents with fake names and fake lives. The agents that had come with him and Sabina went up with them, talked them through a few security things, and then left. Just the two of them now.

For a moment, they simply stood there, in the kitchen. Alex didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't used to the consoling part of things, that wasn't his job. But Sabina wasn't just another victim he'd helped in his line of duty, she was his friend. Just his friend. An old friend, who'd needed his help. Nothing more.

"Drink?" he finally asked hoarsely.

She nodded, and he turned to look in the cupboards. He knew the drill by now, there'd be food and drink in the apartment, plus anything else one might need in general life. Simply because he'd been a part of this world for so long, he had his preferences and Mrs Jones had been kind enough to put a note on his file. Surely enough, there was a few bottles of red wine. The silence as he found glasses and poured some wine for both of them was deafening. They had never been like this, and it felt so awkward, but he couldn't think of anything to break it.

Alex turned to face her, opening his mouth just to say something, anything, but he didn't get a chance to because Sabina was kissing him. He knew what it was. It was the adrenaline, the "I'm just glad to be alive" thing that you see in films. That didn't stop him from kissing her back though. It didn't stop him from pulling her body against his either. He found himself pulling her legs up around his waist, resting her on the table. Everything was becoming a blur, kissing and removing shirts, kisses moving down to her chest.

He should stop this. He couldn't help thinking that he should stop this, stop it now, before it goes too far to take back and write off. His body wasn't going to do as he thought though, it was running on something he'd never known before. For the first time, he wanted something too much to think himself out of it. Alex pushed Sabina gently back onto the table, unbuttoned her jeans. He looked at her, almost asking her permission, but her look said it all. He slowly moved his hand down her jeans, underneath her underwear to touch her gently. He moved to kiss her hip lightly, and loved that she reacted with a small gasp. He'd always wondered what sort of reactions she would have.

"Woah! Sorry, I-"

Alex almost had a heart attack, practically throwing himself on top of Sabina. To protect her he supposed. Plus less than a second ago, he'd had full intentions of being on top of her soon enough.

"Jake! Fuc- where the- how the- what are you doing here?" Alex probably sounded angrier than he'd intended to.

Sabina had turned her face away from Jake, hiding into Alex's chest. Jake had turned around so that he wasn't looking at the pair.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were here yet, the agent said he didn't know when you would be, I went to shower and I didn't hear you guys and I'm sorry and I didn't realise the relationship thing was actually real, I thought it was part of your cover which I only just kinda figured out, I mean you must be an agent like the rest of these guys and I'm sorry and I'm just gonna go, okay?"

Jake left as quickly as he had appeared, and Alex removed his hand from Sabina's jeans. He almost didn't want to look at her. But then, he felt her shaking underneath him. Was she crying? He pulled her face towards him and found that she was indeed crying. Crying with laughter.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and in a serious tone asked "This is funny to you?"

Still giggling, she choked out "Sorry.. I'm sorry, but yeah.. That was hilarious.."

Alex started laughing too, and moved off her. It was quite funny, he supposed. Except he'd been hoping for her to be shaking a different way to laughter, but still you had to enjoy the funny side of life. He pulled his shirt back on, and threw hers to her. It would be a good idea to speak to Jake. His relationship with Sabina really must be fake, otherwise he couldn't be part of this mission due to personal involvement, and he was already questionable as a choice for this because of their friendship.

"I'll uh.. Go speak to Jake." he muttered awkwardly, walking towards the room Jake had shut himself in.

"I hope I get a talking to in my room too, Mr Rider." Sabina said quietly, smirking when he turned to look at her. She didn't make any of these easy on him, still laid out on the table and looking at him like he was all she needed. Alex shook his head, and went into Jake's room, leaving Sabina to her own devices. He couldn't believe he'd just been about to basically ruin his friendship with Sabina, only to be interrupted by a skinny coffee guy from Texas.

* * *

><p>He knocked on Jake's door, not waiting for him to answer. "Jake, I'm sorry you saw that, I-"<p>

"Hey man, don't worry about it. I just didn't realise you two were actually a thing and you know, if you want your privacy, go ahead."

Alex sighed and sat on a chair facing Jake on the bed. "We're not a thing. It was just.. I don't know." he shook his head, looking at his own hands. Alex hadn't been so awkward in years. "I'm sorry you saw what was most likely a post-traumatic reaction."

Jake raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Post-traumatic reaction? How long have you been an agent, man?"

He looked at Jake now, studying him. Jake didn't seem phased by any of this, unlike anyone else that had ever found out. He just accepted it. "I've been doing this since I was fourteen."

"Fourteen?! They let teenagers do this?"

"No. I'm referred to as the special case. I was trained my whole life without realising it. My father and his brother were agents, my father and mother died in a retaliation attack when I was a baby. I should have been with them, but I was ill and due to join them when I was better. Obviously I never did join them, and I was raised by my uncle. I say I was raised by him but I was mostly with my housekeeper, Jack. But, when my uncle was around, he took me abroad a lot. Taught me a couple of languages. Got me into karate, scuba diving, taught me to drive. I didn't know he was basically training me to follow in his and my father's footsteps, until he died when I was fourteen. Then MI6 found they could use me to complete the mission he'd died for. I felt used by them as a teenager, but as I got older.. I guess I felt there was nothing else I could do. I went to university. I graduated and here I am a few years later, doing what I've always been trained to do and what I'm apparently good at."

The weird thing about this was that it wasn't weird telling Jake his life story. A kid he barely knew, and he didn't feel weird about it. Jake had listened intently and it still didn't seem to phase him at all.

"So.. What's the story with Sabina Pleasure?"

Of course that question was coming. "Sabina and I met when I was sort of on a mission. I'd been put into Wimbledon as a ball boy to spy on something. She was a ball girl, that's how we met. We got close during that time, and I spent some time with her and her family in Cornwall. And again in France. I'm not sure if you remember Damian Cray, but he was going to destroy so much of the world, something about destroying places that were making drugs. He put both Sabina and myself in a lot of danger, he tried to kill us. After that incident, she learned what I really was of course, her and her family moved to America. I kept in contact with her, I even visited her a few times and she visited me too. We grew up, stayed friends. She was my first kiss actually." The memory of it was as fresh in his mind as the night it happened. He'd never had another kiss that amounted to that of Sabina Pleasure. "Anyway, she's gotten herself into some trouble, she's a target. She insisted I be put on the case because she trusts me to protect her. I agreed because I wasn't on a mission already, and even if I had been, it's her. My best friend."

Jake nodded. "Except what I just saw wasn't friendship."

Alex almost laughed, "I told you.. She's just gone through something traumatic and so have I. I thought she might be dead, and I can't lose her."

"Exactly."

Jake was so deadly serious, it was almost funny. "I'm sorry, Alex, but she's more than a friend, whether you've accepted that or not. I've gone through hell today too. I'm just a coffee serving kid from Texas, I never thought I'd ever be part of anything like this. I mean you see it on the news and you think jeez, those poor people. But I didn't think 'poor me' today at all, I just went with it. I'm kinda glad I did, that's the most exciting thing I've ever had happen to me. I guess that sounds stupid, I could have died, and then who's gonna take care of mama when she's old.."

Alex did laugh now, Jake hadn't seemed like such a kid until he said that. "I never enjoyed my job much as a teenager, until I was about your age. Then it felt good. It was exciting, I started craving that little rush. Then I'd go right back to hating how incredibly lonely my life can get, and how lonely my future looks."

"Why does it have to be lonely?" Jake asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Well, it's a very dangerous job. My mother wasn't an agent, she was a nurse. But she died because of this world, because my father was an agent. Another very good friend of mine, Tom, was shot because someone was trying to kill me. Sabina could have died a couple of times because of me. I've had several friends within the agency who died. It's easier to be alone, then you don't have to deal with losing those people."

"So the whole 'it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all' thing is bogus?"

"Total bogus."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, not knowing what else to say. Alex had given Jake quite a lot of information, he imagined the CIA had given him nothing but he'd pieced a few things together himself. Jake was actually a pretty smart kid. He was far more switched on than people would think.

"Look, I'm going to leave you to process everything. I'll be in the apartment if you want to talk to me about anything, just knock next time, huh?" he joked, getting up to leave the room.

Jake laughed, "Yeah.. Yeah, I'll do that."

Alex left the room and found no Sabina, she must be in her room. He stood in front of her door for a minute, debating going in and giving her that talking to she'd spoken of, but instead he walked away and went to his own bedroom. Alex Rider, one of MI6's best agents, had faced many dangerous situations and people, had taken out Scorpia almost alone, and here he was; too scared to go into a girl's room. That's some courage right there, Rider, he thought to himself as he threw himself onto his bed. It wasn't long before he was lightly snoring, face into the pillow.

* * *

><p>Sabina hadn't been able to hear what the two men were talking about exactly, but she knew Alex would have gone in there all perfect English gentleman that he was and apologise profusely. Perhaps she'd spent too much time living in America, but the whole gentleman thing was getting annoying now. She both loved it and hated it about Alex. She had to admit that when he walked past her room, she was disappointed and almost offended. So much for a gentleman, a gentleman will always finish what he started and clearly Alex had no intention of doing any such thing.<p>

She sighed, padding lightly over to the desk to grab some pyjamas from her case. After so many years, she'd thought maybe they were finally in a place to be grown ups about their supposed childish crushes from ten years ago. Sabina honestly believed that even if it didn't work out between them, they would make things okay with each other. Was there really something wrong with wanting to try with him? Maybe. He seemed to think so.

She crawled into bed, curled up tightly in the duvet and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Jake couldn't sleep. How could he possibly sleep, not after a day like that. It was definitely different to actually experience, so much more than he'd ever imagined it would be. He crept over to the door, opening it quietly and looking up the hallway. Silent and empty, just what he wanted. Jake knew he couldn't leave the building or anything, not without being seen or questioned, and at this hour you could be damn certain they would be suspicious.<p>

He sat himself at the table with his laptop, he knew the CIA must have checked it, but they wouldn't have found anything suspicious. It suddenly hit him that this table had previously had Alex and Sabina about to have sex on it. Now he was sat at it. The thought more made him snicker than feel disgusted at what his friends had been about to do. Requesting what personal belongings he wanted the agents to get for him had been a very strange experience. This whole thing was strange really.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, so he would mindlessly mess around on his laptop. There was definitely something he could, should, be doing; but he wasn't going to do that. He wasn't ready for that. Instead, he would spend the night just playing games until morning, or until sleep took hold of him, whichever came first.

* * *

><p>Alex woke up very suddenly, like he'd finally realised he'd fallen asleep and he shouldn't have done. It was ridiculous, why shouldn't he have slept? It still felt like he shouldn't have done though. He sat up, stretching out his arms and wondering if he was ever going to stop having dreams about Sabina, it had been ten years and he still seemed to have the teenage dreams of having her undressed and gasping at his touch. Last night's dream had been on the table, it was getting beyond a joke now.<p>

He wandered out of his room and into the kitchen in search for coffee, God only knew how he needed something to perk him up a bit. It wasn't hard to find the ground coffee for the coffee machine, what was it with Americans and their aversion to a kettle? Waiting for the coffee to be ready, he found himself staring at the table. It hadn't been a dream. Last night she had kissed him. He had kissed her too. He had touched her. Fuck, he thought to himself. He poured himself a coffee and sat hesitantly at the table, his head in his hands. How could they have been so stupid? Ten years of friendship were not worth what they definitely had been about to do. Alex couldn't lose Sabina as his friend, he had so few as it was, and she meant so much to him.

"Morning."

Alex looked up to find Jake, messy haired and clearly in search for caffeine. "Morning, Jake."

"You look like hell."

He chuckled lightly. At least the kid told him like it was. "Yeah, I feel like hell. I never was great at the whole morning thing, until I get out for a run or something. Shame I'm cooped up in here with you and Sab, huh?"

"There's a gym on the 1st floor." Jake shrugged, sitting next to Alex with his coffee.

Alex frowned a little, "There is?"

Jake nodded at him, "Noticed it on my way up here yesterday. I'm a coffee serving guy, we notice everything."

Ten years of experience had taught Alex many things, and he was good at his job. He knew there was just something about this kid. Was he a special case, like Alex? Or was he actually just observant and adaptable to almost anything? "Sure.."

The two of them sat in silence, drinking their coffee, and Alex sensed something was off. Perhaps the events of yesterday were finally hitting the younger man. It wouldn't surprise him, some people just needed time to let things sink in. Jake didn't look like he'd even slept.

Jake sensed that Alex was watching him a little too closely. "Something wrong, man?"

"You sound different. You look different, too."

"I haven't slept." Jake mumbled, not looking at Alex. "Couldn't. I guess it all hit me."

"I guess.." Alex knew there was something different, and it wasn't because of Jake's lack of sleep or the effects of yesterday. There was something on the other man's mind, something bothering him. "You know you can talk to me, right? I know I'm an agent and everything, but I'm not untrustworthy." he laughed lightly.

Hesitantly, he spoke "I know.. Or I think I know anyway." He looked up at Alex now, searching his face for the signs that would give him some sort of affirmation. For once he didn't see someone pushing him for something, he just saw a person who actually trusted him. Someone who trusted him just because, not because they had to for whatever reason. "Did you ever think you believed in something only to meet someone who made you think that you might not believe that stuff so much? You just wanted to be accepted somewhere, and sort of have the life you wanted?"

Alex had to admit to himself that Jake's questions had him confused. "Uh.. Yeah." he nodded slightly, frowning. "Once. I almost did something I would have regretted very much. Luckily I moved past it, I learned the truth. I was played well to be honest with you, I was only fourteen, easy to manipulate." He was genuinely glad that he and Mrs Jones had been able to move past that awful business with Scorpia, he'd never been able to figure out how Mrs Jones had been able to forgive him for attempting to kill her. Although saying that, the shot would have missed. He hadn't really wanted to kill her, but he'd still gone there with that intent, just for the sake of revenge. All for being shown something and not having the full facts. "Why?"

Jake seemed to struggle with his words now, "Well.. I just.. I guess I-"

"Morning guys!"

A bright and cheery Sabina interrupted their conversation, bouncing into the kitchen looking a damn sight better than either of them did. Alex gave Jake a look to tell him they would talk later, he sensed Jake was struggling enough to tell Alex, never mind drag Sabina into it. "Morning, Sab.. Coffee on the side."

He could barely even look at her right now, but he caught the sight of her smirking slightly. Witch, he thought to himself. She always did love it when guys threw themselves at her. It almost hurt. In fact, there was no almost about it, it did hurt that she was reacting to last night like she would any other guy. He liked to think that after all this time, he wasn't just another guy to her. Maybe he was though. At least that settled it for him, last night had been a mistake and it wouldn't happen again. The three of them sat in a seemingly comfortable silence for a while, but each mind was in it's own sort of hellish turmoil.

* * *

><p>Alex had showered and gotten dressed, but it hadn't helped. Above everything, he felt hurt, but he was getting angry now. It was like she didn't even care. There was no way she'd never noticed how he felt about her. True, he was only just accepting it himself, but he'd forced himself to believe otherwise in the past. He heard her leaving her bathroom, and it was killing him that she was just walking around without a care about the things they'd never spoken about. Enough was enough, Alex stormed out of his room and into hers, "We have to talk about this." he said angrily.<p>

He'd caught her completely naked, and her body was better than he'd ever imagined. Smooth skinned, curved in all the right places, she had that kind of body that drove men crazy. Never mind her body, Sabina in general had driven him crazy for years.

"Alex!" she shouted, pulling her towel back around herself. "A little privacy would be ni-"

"Fuck privacy. You didn't want privacy last night, and I think we need to talk about it."

"What's to talk about?" she snipped at him.

"What do you mean what's to fucking talk about?" She infuriated him so much, here she was in just a towel and all he wanted to do was tear it off her. But he was angry with her. He needed to talk about this. "You know how I feel and you threw yourself at me last night, then today it's like.. Like it's nothing!"

Sabina looked like he'd physically struck her. "Nothing? You think it's nothing to me?" She was furious with him now, matching his body language. "Do you think I just throw myself at anyone? If I'd wanted just sex, I could have gone to Jake, a nineteen year old would be a much easier target than Alex fucking Rider! You have no idea how I felt about that, don't you dare assume! I pretty much cried myself to sleep last night because I was in here alone, I was without you, and that was all I wanted! I just wanted you, you presumptuous arse!"

Alex was shocked now. She'd acted like it meant nothing because she thought it meant nothing to him. He crossed the space between them, pulling her body against his and kissing her with ten years worth of unspoken feelings. Sabina brought her arms up around his neck, letting the towel drop to the floor. He brought her gently down onto the bed, kissing down her neck while her hands tugged at his shirt. Everything was a blur of his clothes being removed, and hot, desperate kisses on each other's skin. Alex stopped for a second, looking at her. For once, this wasn't his imagination. Sabina was underneath him, her thighs pressed tightly against his hips, her hands gripping his shoulders and looking at him with desperation and longing. "You mean fucking everything to me." he muttered, his lips barely an inch from hers. "Shut up, and make me yours." she breathed, pulling him to her for another kiss as he finally pushed inside her, her moaning into the kiss only drove him more insane.

He'd never had such good first time sex with anyone, their bodies seemed to just work together naturally. Every moan she let slip from her lips drove him crazy, everything felt electric. Before he knew it, her legs were shaking, and he knew she was close. Alex pushed himself up on his elbows, pulling her hair gently to make her look at him. He wanted to see her. He loved how she squeezed her thighs, bit her lip and closed her eyes as she came, digging her nails into his shoulders. He slowed himself down, letting her body come down. She opened her eyes, looking at him and grinning cheekily at him. That only ever meant trouble. She pushed on his chest, pushing him over and moving on top of him. He gave her a curious look, "My turn." she smirked, pulling his hands to her hips.

He should have known Sabina would torment him in some way. She kissed him gently, tugging his bottom lip with her teeth and she brought her hips down onto his. She chuckled at his own slight gasp, sitting up and starting to rock her hips slowly. Alex let his head fall back, enjoying the view more than anything, Sabina with messy hair and a quivering lip. She started rocking her hips faster, and his hands gripped her hips tightly, pushing his own hips up to match her rhythm. He was so close now, he needed to be pushed over the edge, and she definitely gave him that push as she came again; the feeling of her tightening around him a second time had him pushing his hips up just a few more times before he pulled her body down flat against his and biting down on her shoulder roughly as he came.

They both lay breathless and clinging to each other for a moment. Alex kissed her shoulder gently where he'd bitten down, his hands softly exploring her exposed back. That was more than he'd ever thought it could be. He thought he might feel regret if this ever happened for real, but he didn't. He felt her shaking like she had been the night before, he had thought she'd been crying then, but she'd been laughing. "What's funny this time?" he asked, already almost shaking his head.

"I rode the Rider." she snorted, bursting out into full scale laughter.

He pulled her underneath him now, laughing himself. "You're such a dickhead." he grinned, kissing her, and finding himself just enjoying being able to be so stupid with her

* * *

><p>Jake was sat with headphones on, listening to music and trying to sort his mind out. He didn't know what Alex or Sabina were up to, but he imagined they were continuing their ignoring of each other in their own rooms. He supposed they'd work it out eventually. He knew he'd have messages, but he didn't want to look at them right now. This was harder than he thought it would be. Sabina wasn't how he'd expected her to be. She wasn't this annoying, uneducated activist that he'd been led to believe she was. Alex Paine had been the surprise addition to the package, the major surprise. He definitely wasn't the person they'd been initially led to believe he was. Jake knew that Alex Paine wouldn't be his real name, agents never used their real name. The true shocker for him was that in his own head, he'd thought of them as friends last night. They weren't horrible people, they weren't uneducated and they didn't seem to be time wasters either. Had everything he'd been told been a lie? Had he been manipulated easily in his youth, like Alex said he had once been? Did Jake really want to do this, did he really want to be part of this? He finally decided to check his messages, it took so long to get into them because of the extra security now surrounding him but he managed it.<p>

"Well done, you're on the inside now. It'll be very difficult from now on, but we have faith in people. Remember what we're working for. - PH"

The problem was, he didn't really understand what they were working for when it involved so many people dying. It was crushing to realise how deep he was swimming now, and there didn't seem to be anyone throwing him a life preserver. "You know you can talk to me right?" Alex's words echoed in his head, and he wanted to believe them. He wanted so much to believe those words. The wrong decision could cost him his life. People for people? The only people that people were really for was themselves.

"I'll do whatever it takes. - SA"

They would take that message positively. It was up to Jake whether or not he took their side in the end, but for now he'd just have to deal with his mind being undecided and in some sort of hell. He let the music distract him, and he finally fell asleep, unaware of how much was about to change.


	8. Just a little chat with you guys

Firstly, I once again apologise for the ridiculously long wait you had for the last chapter. I am currently writing the next one, as well as writing an original fiction of my own, but I'll hopefully have the next chapter of City Break soon. Secondly, I want to thank you guys for the reviews so far, they're helping me out a lot. Thirdly, I have a couple of guest reviews that I can't actually reply to, but I want to, so here we go..

Niamh x (posted on chapter 7, March 28th) - Thanks for the suggestions, you're just going to have to wait for the ending, history repeats itself in new ways. As for Sabina's mother's name, I don't recall mentioning her by name.. If I did do that wrong, my apologies, I should pay more attention to what I'm writing. Thank you again, see you next chapter.

Guest (posted on chapter 3, April 13th) - As you can clearly tell, I am English. No offence intended, but "American English", I find, is a somewhat lazier version of English. Our way of spelling words isn't wrong, it's just a different form of English. Saying that, English in general is a horrifically muddled language that barely makes any sense when you get down to it. Never understood where "bucks" came from either, "bill" kind of makes sense though. Language is strange. As for Sabina being a big deal as a reporter, the next chapter will hopefully help you to accept that, I know you have to be seriously big in NYC to be actually known. Please stay awesome, mysterious guest.

And that's all from me for now, keep beautiful you lot and I'll be back soon.


End file.
